They Fell In Love On A Mission
by Sakura-chan1234
Summary: Sora and Mimi are secret agents and they've been given a mission to discover as much as they can about one evil man and so they apply for the job as maids in his house where they unexpectedly fall in love with two boys Tai and Matt. While working there they found out some things about death of Tai and Kari's parents... What else happenes? Read and find out :) Enjoy!
1. Hardest Mission

**New story! :D**

**Hope you like it! ;)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters: <strong>

**Sora Takenouch/Aria Montgumery - 21**

**Mimi Tachikawa/Hannah Maron - 21**

**Tai Kamiya - 21**

**Kari Kamiya -18**

**Matt Ishida - 21**

**T.K. Ishida - 18**

**Hiroaki Ishida - 43**

**Nancy Ishida - 39**

**Joe Kido - 23**

**Izzy Izumi - 21**

* * *

><p>Chapter one: Hardest Mission<p>

Sora and Mimi were best friends since like forever. The two of them are inseparable. Both of them are secret agents. One of the best in Japan. They solved every single crime they've been given.

One day when they came in to the office, boss called them to give them another mission.

˝Good morning girls!˝

˝Good morning, boss!˝ They both greeted him.

˝I have a mission for you two.˝

˝New mission? Can't wait!˝ Sora said.

˝Yeah! Finally! You haven't given us mission for a while!˝

˝Yes, I know. But, before you go, you should know that this will be hardest mission.˝

˝Don't you worry boss! Sora and I can hendel anything! Right Sora?˝ Mimi said turning towards Sora and whinking.

˝Yes! We will solve this mission just like we did other before! You can count on that!˝ Sora said and smiled.

˝I like to hear that. Now, Izzy please come in!˝ He called him. Izzy came in.

˝Tell them every single thing we know about their target for now.˝

˝Yes, boss. Your target is Hiroaki Ishida. He's rich men who is accused of murders and robberies but we couldn't arrest him because there's not enouh proof against him.˝

˝Interesting.˝ Mimi said.

˝Dose he has any family?˝ Sora asked.

˝Yes. He has wife, Nancy. Two sons, Matt and T.K and two adopted children, Tai and Kari. And parents Michel and Kinu. They are looking for maids. You two will apply for that job. And find out as much as you can. I'll give you equitment you'll need to contact us, but no one in that house musn't find out about that equitment or your real jobs and names.˝ Izzy explained everything to them

˝You understood everything?˝ Boss asked.

˝Yes boss!˝ They said. As they all were about to leave boss' office he said one more thing.

˝And one more thing...˝

˝Yes, boss?˝ All three of them turned around.

˝Stop calling me boss! We know each others since we begun working here. From now on call me Joe! That's an order! Hhehe.˝ He said and smiled.

˝Okey!˝ They said and left.

'Be safe you two, and good luck.'

* * *

><p>Izzy gave them everything they needed.<p>

˝Here are your resumes and fake ID's. Sora your name is Aria Montgumery and Mimi your's is Hannah Maron. In these caskets are clothes you'll be wearing and under clothes are equitment you'll need. Is everything clear you two?˝ Izzy asked.

˝Yes! Everythig's clear Izzy!˝ They both nodded.

˝Be carefull, both of you.˝ Izzy said.

˝We'll be fine Izzy! Don't worry!˝ Mimi said.

Befor they got in to the car... ˝And tell Joe not to worry!˝ Sora said.

˝Bye!˝

˝Bye!˝

* * *

><p>˝Uh... what a day!˝<p>

˝I know, right?˝ Kari and T.K. just got home from school. They're seniors in high school.

˝Tough day in school you two?˝ Someone asked. They turned and saw their older brothers standing behind them.

˝Don't ask!˝ T.K. said.

˝Oh, come on T.K.. It can't be that bad.˝ Matt said.

˝Oh yes it can! I was bored to death!˝ T.K. conplained.

˝T.K.'s right! It was so boring!˝ Kari said.

˝Oh come on little sis. You use to love school!˝ Tai said putting his hand on Kari's head.

˝Are you having any boy problems, huh?˝ Tai asked curiously.

˝Tai, please! I'm going to my room.˝ Kari left to her room.

˝T.K., dose my sister has boyfriend?˝ Tai asked.

˝What? No!˝ T.K. answerd right away.

˝Fine, I was just asking. Jeez, T.K. calm down.˝ Tai joked.

˝I...I know.˝ He blushed a bit.

´I think someone's in love!´ Matt was thinking and smiled looking at T.K..

˝Matt, why are you looking at me like that?˝ T.K. asked.

˝Oh, nothing.˝

˝Okay. I'm going to my room.˝

´Yes. My littl' bro is in love!´

* * *

><p>˝Here's the house. You ready?˝ Sora asked.<p>

˝Yes! Let's go.˝ Mimi said and smiled. Sora smiled back. Both of them got out of the car and went towards the house.

* * *

><p>Tai and Matt were sitting on couch watching TV when someone rang on the door.<p>

DING DONG

˝You expecting anybody?˝ Matt asked.

˝Nope. I'll go see who is it.˝ Tai got up and opend the door. In front of the door he saw two girls. He was stunned.

˝Good afternoon. We're here to apply for a job.˝ Sora said. Tai blushed and watched. Sora blusehed too.

˝H..hi.˝ Tai bearly spoke a word.

´That girl. So beautiful.´

´He's so cute. Wh...why is my heart beating so fast?´

˝Excuse me, but we'd like to speak with head of the house about the job.˝ Mimi said.

Matt noticed Tai was just standing at front door staring at something actually someone. He aproched the door.

˝Tai who...is...it?˝ He saw them and stared at Mimi.

˝Oh...˝

All four of them were staring at each other blushing.

˝Who's at the doors?˝ Nancy came.

˝Oh, hi girls.˝

˝Good afternoon 'maam.˝ Sora and Mimi greeted her.

˝We're here for job aplication.˝ Mimi said.

˝Oh, come with me.˝ Nancy took them to her husband's office. And boys were still stunned by them.

˝Wow..˝

˝I know.˝

˝Honey, two girls came for job application.˝

˝Let them in.˝ Hiroaki said.

They talked about the job and Tai and Matt sat on couch waithing for them to come out. Then they came out of the office.

˝You two go take your stuff and you can come back here.˝ Hiroaki said.

˝Before you go I'd like you to meet our children. Kids come here!˝ Nancy called them.

˝Yes?˝ Tai and Matt were already there and Kari and T.K. came from upstairs.

˝Kids I want you to meet our two new maids. Aria and Hannah. Aria, Hannah these are our sons Matt, T.K. and Tai and daughter Kari.˝

˝Nice to meet you all!˝ Sora said.

˝Nice to meet you!˝ Mimi said.

˝Okay girls. Go take your staff then come back okay?˝

˝Yes!˝ They nodded and left.

As they were leaving the house Tai and Matt stared at them.

˝What's with you two?˝ Kari asked.

˝They look hypnotized.˝ T.K. said.

˝This is best day of my life!˝ Tai said.

˝Yeah mine too.˝ Matt agreed with Tai and Kari and T.K. just looked at them wondering what's with them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Sora and Mimi were in the car on their way to their apartment to get their stuff.<p>

˝We're in!˝ Mimi said.

˝Yes!˝ Sora said.

˝Hey, Sora!˝

˝Yes?˝

˝I think you like Tai.˝ Mimi said.

˝Wh...what?˝

˝I saw the way you looked at each other!˝

˝Oh yeah? And what about you and Matt?˝

˝Eh...? Well looks like we've fallen in love with them.˝

˝Yeah. Well let's put that a side for now. Now we have to focuse on capturing Hiroaki!˝ Sora said.

* * *

><p><strong>So everybody, what do you think of story and characters? Re<strong>**wiev please and tell me what you think :)**


	2. Kiss On A Job

**Here's chapter 2! :D**

**Hope you like it**

**Enjoy! ;)**

**Review please :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter two: Kiss On A Job<p>

* * *

><p>Sora and Mimi came back with their stuff.<p>

˝Oh, hi girls. You're back. Duke will show you your rooms and here are your uniforms and go dress up and then I'll show you around the house. Okay?˝ Nancy said and two of them nodded. They followed Duke upstairs.

* * *

><p>˝Here's you're room girls.˝ He opened the door and left. They went in.<p>

˝We have to wear this?˝ Sora said lifting their uniform.

˝It's kind of cute.˝ Mimi added.

˝Ugh...˝ Sora sighted. They got dressed.

˝Sora you look great in that!˝ Mimi said.

˝Who knows. Maybe we meet cute guys while working here.˝

˝I think you already did.˝ Sora said.

˝Huh?˝ Mimi looked at her.

˝Matt, Hiroaki's older son?˝

˝Oh, please! As if he's going to fall in love with a maid.˝

˝You never know.˝

˝And what about Tai?˝

˝What about him?˝ Sora blushed.

˝You can't fool me Sora, dear. We're best friends since forever. I know you better that anyone.˝ Mimi said.

˝Mimi, we're on a secret mission. I don't have time for love, romance and boys.˝ Sora said and opened the door.

˝Let's go downstairs.˝

˝Okay.˝ They left the room.

* * *

><p>˝Oh, you already got dressed? That's great. I'm afraid I'll have to go on lunch with my hausband, so... Tai can show you around the house.˝ Nancy said.<p>

˝What?˝ Tai asked.

˝Can you show girls around the house?˝ Nancy asked him. He looked at them and when he saw Sora in that maids outfit...

˝Yes! Of course I can. I don't have anything better to do anyway. Hehe..˝

˝Good. Then I'll be going now. Bye.˝

˝Bye, Nancy!˝

˝Bye Mrs Ishida.˝

˝Bye Mrs Ishida.˝ As Nancy left Tai turned towards them.

˝Shall we go ladys.˝ Mimi nodded and Sora roled her eyes.

˝Okay then. This is hall. This is livingroom. This is kitchen. And bathroom.˝ They went upstairs.

˝This is Nancy and Hiroaki's bedroom. That's Matt's room, and that's T.K.'s bedroom, and that's Kari's bedroom and there's mine bedroom and there's yours and that's Duke's bedroom. And in each room there's a bathroom and balcony. And that's stairs for the attick.˝

They went downstairs, to the back door.

˝That's garden and garage. Oh, and pool. And that's it.˝

˝Wow. That's one big house.˝ Mimi said.

˝Yep.˝

˝No one's home now?˝ Sora asked.

˝No. Nancy and Hiroaki went on lunch with some friends. T.K. and Kari went for a walk. Matt's who knows where. They should be home soon. And today starts Duke's vacation. So if you two didn't come i'd be home alone now. Hehe.˝

˝So, you four eat lunch alone.˝

˝Yeah. Pretty much. Hiroaki and Nancy are almoust always out on lunch. It's rear that they eat at home or that they take us with them.˝

˝Oh. We're going to make lunch master Tai.˝ Sora said and the two of them were on their way to kitchen. Tai just stood there looking at Sora.

˝Hey, Tai! Tai!˝ Someone called out for him.

˝Huh?˝ He turned around.

˝Matt? Where've you been?˝

˝Ah, just around the town while girls chasing me.˝

˝Tippical Matt, huh?˝

˝Yeah well. Anyway, where is everybody?˝

˝Kari and T.K. should be home any minute now and Hiroaki and Nancy went out for a lunch.˝

˝Oh.˝

˝Oh, and those new maids came. I showed theme around the house.˝

˝Really?˝

˝Oh yeah. The one with orange hair, Aria, she's sooo beautiful...˝

˝Well, I like brunette. Hannah.˝

˝Let's go in!˝ Tai said. They went in to the house.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen...<p>

˝Oh, finally! We're finished!˝ Mimi complained.

˝Yeah. I'll go set the table.˝ Sora went to the dining room.

* * *

><p>Sora was setting table in the diningroom when Tai came in.<p>

˝Lunch is already over?˝ He asked.˝

˝Yeah.˝ She answeard.

˝Your name's Aria, right?˝

˝Yeah.˝

˝That's a beautiful name, Aria.˝ Tai got closer to her and smiled.

˝Uh..˝ She turned towards him. She accidentally droped glass of water.

˝Oh. I have to pick that up.˝

˝I'll help you.˝ They both slipped and fell on the ground. She fell on back and Tai fell on top of her. They both blushed looking at each other.

˝I'm so sorry master T...˝ As she was about to say something he kissed her.


	3. Guessings And Denials

**Chapter three! :D**

**Hope you like it! **

**please review ****and ****enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter three: Guessing And Denials<p>

Sora was setting table in the diningroom when Tai came in.

˝Lunch is already over?˝ He asked.˝

˝Yeah.˝ She answered.

˝Your name's Aria, right?˝

˝Yeah.˝

˝That's a beautiful name, Aria.˝ Tai got closer to her and smiled.

˝Uh..˝ She turned towards him. She accidentally dropped glass of water.

˝Oh. I have to pick that up.˝

˝I'll help you.˝ They both slipped and fell on the ground. She fell on back and Tai fell on top of her. They both blushed looking at each other.

˝I'm so sorry master T...˝ As she was about to say something he kissed her.

When they stopped kissing he looked at her. He was still on top of her, and they both blushed.

´She's...so beautifil...´

´Did he just...k...kiss me..?´ Then someone came in to the room.

˝What...?˝

˝Tai!? What are you...˝ Matt and Mimi came into the diningroom. Sora and Tai started blushing.

˝H...hey you two...˝

˝Why is water all over the floor?˝ Matt asked looking at Tai.

˝I...accidentally dropped glass of water. I'll clean it up.˝ Sora said.

˝You get that cleaned up and call us when you finish.˝ Matt said and left the room together with Tai. Before leaving the room Tai looked back and looked at Sora. Sora kneeled down and with mop wiped the floor. Mimi was standing by the table and looked at Sora. Sora turned around.

˝Why are you looking at me that way?˝ She asked.

˝Oh, like you don't know.˝

˝I have no idea what are you talking about. Come on, we have to call them for lunch.˝ Sora turned away.

˝What happened between you two just now?˝ Mimi asked looking at Sora. Sora turned towards Mimi.

˝What do you mean?˝

˝Don't ackt dumb with me!˝

˝I'm sorry, but I have no idea what are you talking about.˝ Sora said.

˝Sora, he was on top of you when we came in! Something must have happened?!˝

˝Nothing happened! I dropped glass of water, we slipped and fell. That's all that happened.˝ Sora said nervously and started blushing. Mimi noticed it.

˝Oh, really?˝ Mimi looked at her raising an eyebrow.

˝Yes. Now, come on Mimi. We have to tell them that lunch is ready.˝ Sora pulled Mimi and they left the room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

˝Tai, what was that?˝ Matt asked looking at him.

˝What was what? What are you talking about?˝

˝You. That maid. On the floor.˝

˝Oh that! Well she dropped the glass and we slipped an fell.˝

˝Are you sure nothing else happened?˝

˝Yes. I'm sure!˝ Tai said. ´Maybe I could tell him. He is my best friend, we're like brothers... hmmm. That kiss... It was so...nice. Ahhh.´ Tai was thinking and started blushing.

˝Tai?˝

˝Yeah?˝

˝Why is your face whole red?˝ Matt asked and Tai got even redder.

˝My...face is red?˝

˝Tai what are you hiding?˝ Matt asked raising an eyebrow.

˝Who? Me? Hiding something? Matt, buddy, you know me better then that.˝ Tai said while walking away trying to avoid telling Matt about what happened.

˝Not so fast!˝ Matt pulled him back.

˝What?˝

˝You're hiding something! I want to know what is it?˝

˝Well, I've got nothing to tell 'cause I have nothing to hide.˝

˝Tai, I know you! And I know when you're lying!˝ Matt said crossing his arms and looking at Tai.

˝Good for you Matt, now I'm going to my room, se ya!˝

˝Idiot.˝ Matt sighted. ´Tai...what are you hiding?´ Matt was wondering.

* * *

><p>˝Hey bro!˝<p>

˝Hey Matt!˝ T.K. and Kari came back home.

˝Hey, you two. So how did you two spent morning?˝ Matt asked them.

˝Walking around the town, enjoying.˝ T.K. said smiling.

˝How about you Matt?˝ Kari asked him.

˝Oh, you know the usual...˝ Matt smiled.

˝Girls chased you?˝

˝Yeha, pretty much.˝ All tree of them started laughing. Then Mimi came.

˝Lunch is ready.˝ Mimi said.

˝Great!˝

˝We're starving!˝

˝You should go tell Tai.˝ Matt said looking at Mimi.

˝Aria, already went upstairs to tell master Tai.˝

˝Good.˝ They all went to kitchen.

* * *

><p>Tai was in his room thinking about HER. ´Aria...´ Then someone knocked on his door.<p>

˝Come in!˝ He said.

˝Master Tai, lunch is ready.˝ Sora said.

˝A...Aria.˝ He blushed. She turned around and started walking away when he stopped her.

˝Wait!˝

˝What is it?˝ She asked.

˝About that kiss...˝ As he was about to say something she cut him off.

˝I think it's best if we forget about it.˝

˝What? Why?˝

˝I work here, if your parents find out about it I'll get fired. Just forget about it!˝ She left the room.

˝Aria...˝ Tai left his room and went to diningroom.

* * *

><p>Tai came into diningroom and sat next to Kari.<p>

˝Hey, man, why such long face?˝ Matt asked.

˝Oh, nothing.˝ Tai said. Matt noticed he was a little distant.

* * *

><p>In kitchen...<p>

Sora was washing dishes, Mimi just looked at her noticing something was wrong.

˝Sora, you okay?˝ Mimi asked her.

˝Yeah, I'm fine.˝ ´I'm sorry Tai...I wish I could tell you what's going on...´

˝Are you sure?˝

˝I'm fine! Stop asking me if I'm okay! Just go do something!˝ Sora snapped.

˝Well, sorry for worrying about you!˝ She yelled. She was about to leave to diningroom to pick up plates of the table, when she opened the door she bumped into Matt.


	4. Matt Falls For Mimi

**Chapter 4! :D Hope you like it! Enjoy :))**

* * *

><p>Chapter four: Matt Falls For Mimi<p>

In kitchen...

Sora was washing dishes, Mimi just looked at her noticing something was wrong.

˝Sora, you okay?˝ Mimi asked her.

˝Yeah, I'm fine.˝ ´I'm sorry Tai...I wish I could tell you what's going on...´

˝Are you sure?˝

˝I'm fine! Stop asking me if I'm okay! Just go do something!˝ Sora snapped.

˝Well, sorry for worrying about you!˝ She yelled. She was about to leave to diningroom to pick up plates of the table, when she opened the door she bumped into Matt. He was carrying half-full glass of red wine and he as they bumped into each other wine spilled on Matt's shirt, Mimi's uniform and some ended up on floor.

˝Hey! Watch where you going!˝

˝I'm sorry, master Matt.˝

˝Clean that up.˝ Matt said.

˝Yes, master Matt.˝ Mimi went to take a mop to wipe out what has been spilled on floor.

˝When you finish with that put my shirt to washing machine.˝ Matt said.

˝Yes, master Matt.˝

* * *

><p>Matt went upstairs to his room and took off his shirt.<p>

´That girl... Wait why am I thinking about...her...´ He took another shirt from closet. Then he went downstairs.

When he came down he saw T.K. and Kari sitting on couch watching TV.

˝Hey, guys. Where's Tai?˝

˝He went upstairs.˝ Kari said.

˝He did?˝

˝He was acting strange since he came downstairs for lunch.˝ Kari said.

˝Maybe he's not feeling okay.˝ T.K. added.

˝Hmmm...strange. I'll go check on him.˝

˝Okay.˝ T.K. and Kari said and continued watching TV.

* * *

><p>Tai opened the window and went out.<p>

Matt came in front of Tai's room and knocked.

˝Tai? You in there?˝ Matt asked. No one answeard.

˝Tai?˝ Matt checked if door's locked. It wasn't.

˝Tai?˝ He entered the room. It was empty. And window was wide open.

˝What...?˝

* * *

><p>Matt went down stairs.<p>

˝Have you seen Tai going out?˝

˝No.˝ Kari and T.K. said.

˝Tai, where are you?˝ Matt was wondering while Kari and T.K. looked at him, not undarstanding what's happening.

* * *

><p>Mimi was in the garden watering flowers. She saw Tai getting in car.<p>

She aproched to him.

˝Master Tai, you going out?˝

˝Huh? Oh your Hannah right?˝

˝Yes. Are you crying master Tai?˝ She saw tears in his eyes.

˝N..no.˝

˝I'm going out. Bye.˝

˝Oh...bye.˝

* * *

><p>˝What do you mean by 'Where are you Tai?' Isn't he in his room?˝ Kari asket Matt.<p>

˝No. I entered the room and room was empty and window was opened.˝

˝W..what? Where could he be?˝ Kari was wondered.

˝I don't know...˝ Matt said.

˝What if somethig happened...˝ Kari got worried. Sora was in kitchen and over-heard them talking.

* * *

><p>˝Hey, Sora.˝ Mimi entered the kitchen.<p>

˝Hey, Mimi.˝ Sora said still standing next to door.

˝What the...˝

˝Shhh... Be quite!˝

˝Why are you evestroping?˝

¨It seems Tai went somewhere without telling anyone.¨

˝Well he's over 18 he can do whatever he wants.˝ Mimi said.

˝Yeah but...˝

˝Oh, I saw him going somewhere in his car. He was crying.˝ Mimi said.

˝C...crying?˝

˝Yeah.˝

´Maybe, he's upset becouse I...´ Sora looked worried.

˝Sora, you okay?˝

˝Yeah, I'm fine.˝

˝Girls, I have to ask you something.˝ Matt entered the kitchen. ´Woww...Hannah looks so good...´ He stared at Mimi for a moment.

˝Yes? What do you need to ask master Matt?˝ Sora asked and Mimi noticed he was watching her and she blushed.

˝Have you seen Tai?˝

˝I haven't.˝ Sora said.

˝I...I saw him. In his car about an hour ago. H..he was crying...˝ Mimi said noticeing Matt was still cheking her out.

˝He was crying?˝ Matt was suprised.

* * *

><p>˝Where is Tai? I hope he's okay...˝ Kari was about to cry.<p>

˝Hey, hey...He'll be okay. I'm sure of it.˝ T.K. hugged her.

˝Thanks T.K.˝ She smiled. He looked her in the eyes. They both blushed. Got closer to each other. His arms were around her waist and her arms were around his neck. And they kissed.


	5. First Clue

**New chapter :D**

**I'm really sorry but I couldn't update sooner because I was busy with school :P**

**Hope you like it. Enjoy and please review :))**

* * *

><p>Chapter five: First Clue<p>

˝Girls, I have to ask you something.˝ Matt entered the kitchen. ´Woww...Hannah looks so good...´ He stared at Mimi for a moment.

˝Yes? What do you need to ask master Matt?˝ Sora asked and Mimi noticed he was watching her and she blushed.

˝Have you seen Tai?˝

˝I haven't.˝ Sora said.

˝I...I saw him. In his car about an hour ago. H..he was crying...˝ Mimi said noticeing Matt was still cheking her out.

˝He was crying?˝ Matt was suprised.

˝Yes.˝ Mimi said.

˝That's odd.˝

˝Why?˝

˝He always had a hard time expreasing his feelings… I don't get it…˝ Matt wondred.

´Tai…´ Sora was thinking as she got worried that something might happened to him.

* * *

><p>Tai was in town in one bar. He was sitting at the table, ordering one drink after another. Only few minutes passed and he was already drunk. And that whole time he was thinking about her. The orange-haired maid…<p>

Suddenly his phone rang.

˝Yes? Who is it?˝ Tai asked.

_˝Tai? Are you okay? Where are you?˝ Matt asked from other side oft he phone._

˝Who's….that?˝ Tai was starting to feel sick, he droped the phone as he fainted and fell on the floor.

_˝Tai? Tai…..˝_ Matt didn't hear anything from other side.

* * *

><p>˝What the…˝<p>

˝What is it master Matt?˝ Sora asked.

˝I don't know. I don't hear anything anymore.˝

* * *

><p>˝Hey, kid wake up!˝ Waiter tried to wake hi mup but he didn't sucseeded. He piced up the phone.<p>

˝Hello?˝

˝Who is that?˝ Matt asked.

˝I'm a waither form a bar and i suppouse this is your friends phone?˝

˝Yes. Where is he?˝

˝He fainted. He's lying on the floor. He drank to much.˝

˝Okay. I'm coming there to pick him up!˝

˝Okay. Hurry up.˝

˝What happened?˝ Sora asked.

˝He was in bar drinking. It seems he drank to much. I'm going there.˝ Matt said putting on his jacket and headed out.

´Oh, Tai…´

˝Hey, S…Aria. What happened?˝ Mimi aproched to her.

˝He was in bar drinking. Master Matt went there to pick him up.˝ Sora said.

˝Well now that house is empty we can search a little.˝

˝Y…yes. You're right. Let's go.˝ Sora said and they went to Hiroaki's study where he kept all his documents and other stuff for business. They opened every single fascicle and drawer.

˝There's nothing here.˝ Mimi complained.

Sora was still searching when she opened one drawer and saw a picture with couple of people ob it. And some of them were crossed with red marker.

"What is this? Mimi come look at this!"

"What is it? You found something?"

"Yeah. I think so. Look at this picture." Sora said giving picture to Mimi.

"But, Why are some people here crossed?" Mimi wondred.

"Maybe he...look!" Sora spotted a picture on his desk.

"Those two are on this picture too. Wonder whu they are?"

"That looks like Hiroaki and Nancy. Then these kids must be Matt and T.K." Sora said.

"You're right and these other too look like Tai and Kari."

"Then who are those other two abdults?"

"And why are they crossed on this picture?" Mimi wondred.


	6. Promise

**New chapter is out! :D**

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while... Hope you like it! ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter six: Promise<p>

"What is this? Mimi come look at this!"

"What is it? You found something?"

"Yeah. I think so. Look at this picture." Sora said giving picture to Mimi.

"But, why are some people here crossed?" Mimi wondred.

"Maybe he...look!" Sora spotted a picture on his desk.

"Those two are on this picture too. Wonder who they are?"

"That looks like Hiroaki and Nancy. Then these kids must be Matt and T.K." Sora said.

"You're right and these other too look like Tai and Kari."

"Then who are those other two abdults?"

"And why are they crossed on this picture?" Mimi wondred.

˝I don't know… but we gotta find out!˝ Sora said looking at the picture.

˝Wait! I hear someone! I'm going to the kitchen, you pretend like you're cleaning.˝ Mimi said and left the room.

˝Got it!˝

* * *

><p>Mimi went downstairs and when she was on her way to the kitchen she saw Matt and Tai entering into the house.<p>

˝Hannah, help me carrying Tai upstairs!˝ Matt said with Tai on his left side who was bearly walking.

˝Yes, master Matt.˝ Mimi said putting Tai's arm around her neck and together with Matt took him upstairs to his room. When they were int he hallway Sora just got out of the room and saw two of them carrying Tai.

˝Is..is he okay…?˝ Sora asked.

˝He'll be fine. He's sleeping now.˝ Matt answeard. They laid him on bed and left the room.

˝We are going to prepare the dinner.˝ Mimi said and both of them went downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>˝Did you find anything else?˝ Mimi asked Sora while they were in the kitchen cooking.<p>

˝No.˝ Sora answeard quietly while cuting the carrot. Mimi looked at her and noticed she looked kind of sad.

´Sora…´

* * *

><p><span>In living room…<span>

Matt was sitting on couch watching TV when Tai just came downstairs. Matt heard footsteps, so he turned around and saw Tai walking his way rubbing his eyes and yawning. He sat on couch leaning his head on couch.

˝Ugh!˝

˝Something wrong?˝ Matt asked Tai looking at him, but didn't get a reply. He was just staring at the wall.

˝Hey man what's with you?˝ Matt asked raising a voice a little bit.

˝Huh?˝ Tai looked at him. ˝What?˝

˝Are you okay?˝

˝I'm fine.˝

˝Are you sure?˝

˝Yes, Matt I'm sure. Are you done with questions, now?˝

˝No. Tai, why were you….˝

˝I just felt like it.˝ Tai said lowering his head.

˝You're lying.˝ Matt lookes at him and saw his eyes. They were red, from crying.

˝Why do you even care what do I do!? it's my life not yours!˝ Tai got up from couch and yelled.

˝I care cause you're my best friend, you're like a brother to me, Tai! Why can't you undarstand that I care about you! And not just me! There are also my parents and T.K.! They care about you too! And what about your little sister? What about Kari!? If something would have happend to you she'd be all alone! You really want that?˝ Matt snapped. Tai looked at him.

˝Of corse not..˝

˝Than don't drink ever again or bring yourself to any kind of danger! You have to promis me!˝

˝I promise.˝ Tai promised and smiled. ˝Thanks Matt.˝

˝No problem, Tai. No problem.˝ Matt smiled back.

* * *

><p><span>In the kitchen…<span>

˝Sora, we have to find out who are tohse two people from that picture. And why are some people crossed on that other picture.˝

˝I don't wnat to jump to conclusions but I think he might have…killed them…˝ Sora said looking down.

˝Probably, but we're gonna have to find out to be sure. When you get the chance get closer to Tai, try to find out something I'll do same with Matt. Sounds good?˝

˝Yeah. And we could also befriend with T.K. and Kari.˝

˝You're right. Okay then. Plan is setteled.˝ Mimi said looking at Sora.

´Matt…I've fallen in love with you…I'm glad I did but…why…why did you have to be a son of a man I have to arrest… If I only knew if you have any feeling towards me, maybe we could..be together just for a little while…´

´Tai…If only we met before all this. Now…we can't be together… When all of this ends… when we arrest Hiroaki… when you find out who I really am…you'll probably hate me...´ Sora was thinking as a tear fell down from her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for now... So did you like it? <strong>

**Please review :))**

**I'll update next chapter as soon as I can.**


	7. Everybody Have Secrets

**Here's chapter 7! :D**

**Hope you like it! Please review :)**

**Enjoy ;))**

* * *

><p>Chapter seven: Everybody Have Secrets<p>

It was Sunday morning. There's no school on weekends so Kari and T.K. were home. They were int he kitchen.

˝Morning guys.˝ Matt entered and yewned.

˝Morning, brother.˝

˝Morning, Matt.˝

˝Good morning master Matt. Do you want anything fo breakfast?˝ Mimi asked him.

˝Just give me coffe.˝ Matt answerd and sat on chair.

˝Well, we're going out for a while. We'll be back by lunch. See ya!˝

˝Bye!˝

˝Bye, you two.˝ Matt waved as they went out.

˝Hm.˝ Mimi looke at Matt noticeing something's bothering him.

˝Is there something wrong master Matt?˝ Mimi asked him.

˝Huh? Well acctually, yes.˝

˝What is it?˝

˝T.K. and Kari are spending a lot of time together latley, haven't you noticed?˝

˝Yes, you're right. Is something wrong with that?˝ Mimi questioned while looking at Matt.

˝No, there's nothing wrong with that, but if they became more than just friends then Tai might have a problem with that. And that's not good.˝

˝What do you mean?˝ Mimi asked while making coffe.

˝He's over-protective big brother. I mean T.K. and Tai are getting alog great, but if it turns out that those two are dating then that might be a problem.˝

˝Oh, I see. I would like to ask you somethin master Matt, if you don't mind?˝

˝Sure, ask.˝

˝Did something happened in the past that made master Tai so over protective or was he always like that?˝

˝Yeah, something did happened. Hmm. What do you say you and I go for a walk this afternoon and we'll talk, okay?˝ Matt asked her while looking at her.

˝O..okay, but what will your parents say. I mean won't they be mad I… I mean I'm workking here…˝ Mimi got confused.

˝Don't worry about that. They went on a trip so theyy don't have to know.˝

˝Oh, well okay then. Here's your coffe, master Matt.˝ Mimi put a cup on a small plate and gave it to Matt.

˝Thenk you. And one more thing. Stop calling me master Matt. Call me just Matt. We are same age, right?˝ Matt smiled.

˝Right.˝ Mimi smiled back and not noticeing where she was walking the tripped over leg of a chair and fell.

˝Are you okay?˝ Matt quickly got up and rushed over to her.

˝I'm okay. It's nothing. Hehe.˝ Mimi laught a bit and got up.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile in Tai's room…<span>

While Mimi was cooking int he kitchen, Sora was changeing sheets and cleaning the rooms.

´Oh, my God! Tai is the messiest person I have ever met!´ Sora was thinking when someone came in.

˝Hey, Aria.˝ She turned around and saw Tai standing by the door.

˝Hello, master Tai.˝ Sora greeted him and continued with her work.

˝Oh, come on. Just stop with that.˝

˝What?˝

˝With calling me master.˝

˝Why should I? I work for you and you family.˝

˝This tehcnicly isn't my family.˝

˝Then why are you living here?˝ Sora asked.

˝That's a long story.˝

˝Okay.˝ Sora was still cleaning Tai's room and when she turned around she saw that Tai was still standing by the door.

˝Why are you still standing there?˝ Sora asked.

˝This is my room.˝ Tai said.

˝Then why don't you come in insted of just standing there by the door?˝

˝Well, I don't want to bother you while you're working so I'm just watching.˝

˝Then stop watching me!˝ Sora raise her voice a little bit.

˝Why?˝

˝You're making me nervous!˝ Sora said that fast and started bluching.

˝I'm making you nervous? Then that means only one thing. You like me, don't ya?˝ Tai said smiling. Sora looked at him and started blushing even more.

˝N..no I don't! Where did you get that idea from!?˝ Tai lauged.

˝First, you've been avoidnig me ever since we kissed. Second, you just said I'm making you nervous and third you're blushing.˝

˝N…no I don't!˝

˝Yeah, you do.˝

He started walking towards her.

˝I'm not blushing and I don't like y….˝ Sora yelled when Tai stopped her with a kiss. Her heart started beating really fast. She wanted to push him away, but she just couldn't resist him. His lips, his arms, his body.

˝Now I'm sure you like me!˝ Tai said smiling while holding her hands. She was still blushing and she was looking at him. He kissed her againd knowing she wanted it.

´I don't know is this is right, but I just can't help it. He's so….so irrisitible´ She was thinking as they continued kissing.

* * *

><p><span>In the park…<span>

Kari and T.K. were walking int he park, holding hands.

˝T.K.?˝

˝Yes?˝

˝When will we tell our brothers about us?˝ Kari asked.

˝I don't know. Why do you ask?˝

˝It's just, I don't like keeping secrets from them. And maybe we could tell at least Matt.˝

˝Why Matt?˝

˝Well, he would tale it better that Tai, that's for sure.˝

˝You're probably right.˝ T.K. smiled.


	8. Am I In Love?

**So, here's chapter eight! Yayyy :D**

**Hope you like it! **

**Enjoy! ;))**

* * *

><p>Chapter eight: Am I In Love?<p>

It was around noon, T.K. and Kari came home from their walk. Matt and Tai were sitting on couch watching TV when Mimi came in.

˝Lunch is ready!˝ She glanced at Matt for just a second, smiled gently and he smiled back. She turned around and went back in the kitchen.

˝Let's go eat!˝ Matt got up and was on his way to the dining room when T.K. put his arm on his brother shoulder. Matt turned around.

˝Matt, I need to tell you something. Can we talk privately?˝ T.K. asked him. Matt nodded.

˝You two go ahead, we'll be right there.˝ Matt said as he and T.K. went in their father's study.

˝Is there something wrong with T.K., Kari?˝ Tai asked her looking at her.

˝No.˝ She said and both she and her brother went in the dining room and sat on their usual places.

* * *

><p>˝So what was it you wanted to talk about?˝ Matt asked him noticing T.K was acting nervously. ´I think I know exactly what he wants to say… but in some way I hope I'm wrong…´<p>

˝Uh….well…. Firs you got to promise me you won't be mad and you won't tell anyone!˝ T.K. said.

˝Okay. I promise. Now tell me, what is it?˝

˝Well….I…uhh…˝ He didn't know in what way to say that. He wasn't sure anymore if he wanted to tell him.

˝Come on T.K.! I don't have all day. Tell me what you wanted to tell me! Lunch is getting colder!˝ Matt raised his voice a bit and started walking away. He was about to open the door when…

˝Kari and I are dating!˝ T.K. yelled and Matt turned towards his brother. ´I knew it!´ He tought.

˝Oh, I see.˝ Matt said looking at his little brother and smiled at him.

˝You're…not mad?˝ T.K. asked.

˝Of coure not! Why would I be mad that my little brother finally found himself a girlfriend.˝ Matt laughed a little bit which made T.K. smile.

˝So for how long have you two been dating?˝ Matt asked.

˝A month.˝

˝Oh, well I'm glad for you two. But…˝

˝But what?˝

˝Just don't tell Tai. At least not yet.˝ Matt said as the two of them left the study.

˝Okay. Now let's go eat!˝ T.K. said as he and Matt went downstairs to the dining room to eat.

* * *

><p><span>In the kitchen…<span>

˝Well, we have free afternoon. What do you say we go out for some ice-cream?˝ Sora asked Mimi.

˝Oh, I can't.˝ Mimi said.

˝Why?˝

˝Uh…well…˝ She blushed.

˝Mimi why are you blushing?˝ Sora asked raising an eyebrow.

˝Well, I'm going out for a walk…˝

˝By yourself?˝

˝No. With…Matt.˝ Mimi blushed even more.

˝Matt? Really? Well, have fun.˝ Sora smiled. Mimi smiled back.

* * *

><p><span>In Matt's room…<span>

After lunch Matt went up in his room to get dressed.

˝Yo, Matt! What do you say you and me play basketball, one on one?˝ Tai came in and asked him.

˝Don't you know how to knock?˝ Matt asked him raising and eyebrow.

˝Who cares! Answer my question!˝

˝No.˝

˝Why?˝ Tai asked and Matt remained silent.

˝Matt?˝

˝Yeah?˝

˝Answear my question!˝ Tai yelled.

˝I'm bussy.˝

˝With what? Getting dress…ouuuuuu! I get it! You're going on a date, don't you? So, who is she? Do I know her? Is she cute?˝

˝That's non of your business, Tai.˝ Matt said.

˝Oh come on man! You know you can tell me! Come on! Tell me! C'mon bud!˝

˝Ugh! Okay fine!˝

˝So?˝

˝It's Hannah.˝

˝Hannah who?˝

˝What do you think!? Hannah, our new maid! Friend of girl you fell in live with!˝ Matt said raising his voice.

˝Ohh. Well that's cool. Wait! What? Who told you I fell in love… I so did not fall in love! Tch!˝ Tai turned away from Matt and crossed his arms.

˝Sure you didn't. I saw the way you look at her. Just ask her out!˝

˝Fine. You got me lover boy. I did fall in love! But so did you.˝ Tai said and laughed.

˝What!? I did not! We're going out for a walk! Just as friends!˝

˝Sure you do.˝

˝Ugh! Just shut up!˝ Matt yelled.

˝Yeah yeah! I'm going back in yard to shoot some baskets and you have fun on your DATE!˝ Tai teased him.

˝It's not a….oh whatever!˝ Matt said putting on his shirt on.

´Idiot. I didn't fell in love. Did I? Ugh….I don't know. Well, she is cute, and hardworking, and nice, and smart and… Matt! Stop thinking about her! Uhh… Why do I feel so weird? My heart is…Oh man…what's happening…Am I really…?´ Matt tought as he was getting ready. He kept thinking about her. He just couldn't get her out of his mind.

Suddenly someone knocked.

˝Come in!˝

˝Hey…Matt, are you ready?˝ Mimi came in. Matt turned around.

˝Yeah, I am…˝ He stopped. When he saw her he blushed and smiled. ´My heart is beating even faster now! Oh my….I….Am I really…in love?´


	9. Finally Mine

This is chapter nine!

Hope you like it! Enjoy! :D And REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

><p>Chapter nine: Finally Mine<p>

˝Come in!˝

˝Hey…Matt, are you ready?˝ Mimi came in. Matt turned around.

˝Yeah, I am…˝ He stopped. When he saw her he blushed and smiled. ´My heart is beating even faster now! Oh my….I….Am I really…in love?´

He was stunned when he saw her in pink-white t-shirt, green skirt and brown boots. Her hair brown hair was straight falling down by her shoulders unlike usually when it's in ponytail. He walked up to her.

˝Okay. Are you ready?˝ He asked politely making her blush.

˝Yes, I am.˝ She smiled, he smiled back. Looking her straight into her eyes. ´Oh, man! She's so beautiful. And her smile, her eyes…´ He tought as they walked out of the house.

* * *

><p><span>With Kari and T.K….<span>

T.K. and Kari were sitting in a park on a bench holding hands.

˝So you told Matt?˝ Kari asked.

˝Yeah.˝

˝How did he take it?˝

˝Pretty well. He's very happy for us. But he did told me not no tell Tai anything just yet.˝ T.K. said.

˝Yeah. He's right. Tai might not be so happy about that.˝ Kari said leaning her head on T.K.'s shoulder.

˝Everything's going to be okay, Kari. Trust me.˝ T.K. said looking up to the sky.

˝I hope you're right.˝ Kari said holding his hand tightly. ´I'm sorry…Tai, for keeping a secret from you…´ She tought as she closed her eyes for a moment.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile...<span>

Sora was in her and Mimi's bedroom taking off her maid outfit and putting on regular clothes.

´Oh, well…since Mimi's out, I'll go out for a walk by myself then.´ She was thinking as she walked out of the bedroom.

When she was about to go out Tai stopped her.

˝Hey, Aria! Where are you going?˝ Tai asked walking closer to her.

˝Out.˝ She answered nervously since he was really close to her.

˝With who?˝ He asked.

˝No one. I'm going out for a walk by myself.˝ Sora answered.

˝By yourself?˝

˝Yeah. You gotta problem with that?˝ Sora asked looking at him.

˝Well, to be honest I do have a problem with that.˝ Tai said as his face got even closer to Sora's.

˝Excuse me?˝ Sora blushed a bit, her eyes widened, she took a step back.

˝I don't want anything to happen to you…˝ Tai said as Sora cut him of.

˝Why would anything happen to me? I know how to take care of myself, you know?˝ Sora said raising her voice.

˝Yeah, I belive you can, but still tought of not knowing where you are, what are you doing or who you're with would drive me crazy!˝ Tai said taking two steps forward.

´Oh, my God! My heart is beating really fast with him standing so close to me and saying all those things. I feel….like it's getting real hot in here...I…I feel this heat flowing trough my body…oh my…´ She blushed as she looked Tai in the eyes.

˝Why…why would that…drive you crazy?˝ She asked nervously.

He took her arm and looked her deeply in the eyes. His heart beating fast as well as hers. Both of them feeling butterflies in their stomachs. ˝Because…˝ He started as his face got closer to hers. ˝…I don't want anyone to steal you from me.˝ He said getting even closer and closer, making her blush even more, holding both of her hands, he kissed her gently. He broke the kiss and took as step back to say something, but before he could say anything Sora took a step forward him, puting one hand around his neck and with other she gently touched his face, as he watched her, she did something unexpected. She kissed him. He wrapped his arm around her waist. Although it was something unexpected he liked it very much.

They broke away from kiss looking at each other.

˝Um…sorry…˝ Sora said turning away, blushing.

˝Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong! It was…magical.˝ Tai said smiling.

˝Yeah…it was.˝ Sora smiled.

˝Aria…I want to ask you something.˝ Tai said scratching back of his neck with his left arm.

˝Yes?˝

˝Would you like…to be my girlfriend?˝ Tai asked nervously with a smile on his face.

Sora was a bit surprised by that question. She blushed, her cheeks were pink and she smiled. ˝Yes! I would like to be your…˝ before she could finish her sentence Tai ran over to her, hugged her tightly and lifted her.

He put her down.

˝I'm so happy!˝ Tai smiled.

˝Me too!˝ She smiled back.

˝You're finally mine! And I'll try my best to keep ot that way.˝ Tai said happily. Sora smiled to him. She was happy because he was happy. But she wasn't completely happy 'cause she knew this won't last too long. It was all because of that secret she had to keep from him. Because of her and Mimi's mission to arrest Tai's best friend's father. She knew that the time will come when Tai and the others find out the truth. And she knew he will hate her because of those lies. She knew she had just a little time to spent together with him before the time comes to say goodbye, but is she right about all of those things?

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now!<strong>

**So did you like it? :)**


	10. A Walk In The Park

**Here's the new chapter...:))**

**Hope you like it! Enjoy and don't forget to review ;))**

* * *

><p>Chapter ten – A Walk In The Park<p>

˝So…umm…oh yeah. You asked me this morning why is Tai so overprotective, right?˝ Matt asked.

˝…Yes.˝ Mimi answered.

˝Let's sit down, here.˝ Matt said and the two of them sat on bench in the park. ˝Okey, so…T.K. and I have known Tai and Kari ever since we were little, since our parents were friends. And we practically grew up together. Either we would go sleep over to their house or they'd come to ours. We had a lot of fun. And ever since I know him he was always protective. And I was of course protective of T.K. but as he grew up, I don't have to be that much protective, although I am still worried about him. But then something happened…˝ Matt lowered his head.

˝What…happened?˝ Mimi asked.

˝One night when Tai and Kari came to sleep over to our house…well…that night…their parents…were killed.˝

˝Oh my God! That must have been hard for them?˝

˝Yes it was. Kari couldn't stopped crying for days and Tai didn't cry at all, he wanted to stay strong for Kari…but at night I heard him in his room…crying. Ever since then he was always overprotective of her. And well, my parents let them stay here with us.˝ Matt said.

˝That's so sad. Poor Tai and Kari.˝ Mimi said.

˝Yeah. They still haven't found the killer.˝

˝They didn't. But…it is dangerous for that man or woman walk free.˝

˝Yeah, I know. But they don't have a clue about what happened.˝ Matt said. He then took out his wallet. ˝Look. This are Tai and Kari's parents.˝ Matt showed her.

When Mimi saw the picture her eyes widened. ´Oh my God! This can't be…that's the same people from that picture Sora and I saw…these two were crossed on that picture…then that must mean…oh…my….I can't belive this…´

˝Are you okay?˝ Matt asked her noticing she was staring at picture for a while.

˝Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just….you all look so happy on this picture…and they seem like very good people…it's a shame they were…killed.˝ Mimi said.

˝I still remember how we use to play…we had so much fun.˝ Matt said putting on a gentle smiled.

˝Well, why don't you tell me about yourself? How long have you known Aria?˝ Matt asked her.

˝Well, we known each other since we were kids, too. Our parents worked together, and they were a very good friends. So Aria and I spent a lot of time together. And…then they died.˝

˝How did they…die?˝

˝Well, they were police officers and there was a house burning and all four of them went in to see if anyone's there, and before they could get out house collapsed…and they weren't only victims, there was a little baby girl and her brother there too.˝

˝Oh, Hannah…I'm so sorry. It must have been hard for you and Aria?˝

˝Well, kind of. Well, the man who worked with our parents took us in. And took care of us for all those years.˝

˝He didn't have wife or children?˝

˝No. But he did have a lot of friends he cared about so much. And he was very happy. He was a friend with our parents so he was pretty sad. And he promised them long time ago if ever something happened to them he'd take care of us. And so he did. And he was like grandfather to us. He's the kindest person I have ever met. And we still go visit him.˝

˝It's nice to have someone, huh?˝ Matt said with a smile.

˝Yeah.˝ Mimi smiled too.

˝Hannah, I…have to tell you something...umm…well…you see…I…I…re…really…really…l…like you.˝ Matt blushed. Mimi was shocked. ´He…likes me? Oh my…..´

˝I…like you too,Matt…˝ Mimi smiled and blushed. He got closer to her and leaned closer and closer…and he kissed her.

´Yes! I did it! I kissed her and told her how I feel! I can't wait to tell Tai about this.´ Matt tought.

´I can't belive we're kissing! Oh my God!´

* * *

><p><span>In the house…<span>

˝Wow, this movie was so great!˝ Kari said stretching out.

˝Yeah it was.˝ T.K. smiled.

˝The end was the best.˝ Kari said.

˝Really? Wait, what happened at the end. I forgot.˝ T.K. asked with a little smirk leaning closer to her.

˝Well, I can show you.˝ Kari said and giggled. They kissed, when someone came into the house.

˝That dinner was so awesome! I had so much fun!˝ Tai said as he and Sora were entering the house.

˝Yeah me too!˝ She smiled.

˝We should do it aga….˝ Tai suddenly stopped.

˝Tai what's wr…ong…˝

˝WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?˝ Tai yelled. Kari and T.K. looked over to the door and stood up.

´This isn't good…not good at all…..´ T.K. tought.

˝Tai…˝ Kari whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>So...what do you think how will Tai react and what will happen next? <strong>


	11. Dissipointment And Anger

**Here's the new chapter! **

**Hope you like it! Enjoy and don't forget to review**

* * *

><p>Chapter eleven – Dissipointment And Anger<p>

˝That dinner was so awesome! I had so much fun!˝ Tai said as he and Sora were entering the house.

˝Yeah me too!˝ She smiled.

˝We should do it aga….˝ Tai suddenly stopped.

˝Tai what's wr…ong…˝

˝WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?˝ Tai yelled. Kari and T.K. looked over to the door and stood up.

´This isn't good…not good at all…..´ T.K. tought.

˝Tai…˝ Kari whispered.

She was looking at her brother who glared at T.K. She could tell he was mad.

˝Tai, look…I…we…˝ T.K. started talking when Tai suddenly punched him making him fall.

˝T.K.! Are you okay?˝ Kari kneeled next to T.K. who had a bruise on his cheek.

˝Tai, calm down!˝ Sora said, holding him back.

˝You...how could you, T.K.!? How could you!?˝ Kari help T.K. get up. He looked over to Tai. He didn't blame him for what he just did. He lowered his head. ˝I'm sorry…˝ T.K. said quietly.

˝Sorry!? You're sorry!? I trusted you! You were my friend…No, you were like brother to me…I expected this from everyone but not you, T.K.˝ Tai yelled. ˝Not you…˝

˝Tai…˝ Kari started walking towards Tai.

˝Don't Kari…just…don't…˝ Tai turned around and went to his bedroom.

˝He hates me…˝ Karo lowered her head.

˝He doesn't hate you, Kari. He's just mad. I'm sure he'll get over it.˝ Sora told her putting an arm on Kari's shoulder.

˝I know, Aria. I'm going to talk to him!˝ Kari rushed upstairs.

˝Are you okay? Do you need an icepack?˝ Sora asked T.K. turning over to him.

˝No, I'm fine.˝ T.K. said.

* * *

><p><span>Upstairs…<span>

Kari stood in front of Tai's bedroom knocking on the door.

˝Tai, open the door…please…I just want to talk to you!˝ Kari said.

Tai didn't answer.

˝Tai, please? I couldn't stand….you hating me…˝ She started crying. Tears fell down her eyes. She slowly stepped away from the door. And started walking away.

˝I don't hate you…˝ She heard a voice said. She turned around and saw Tai standing there. ˝…I'm just…dissipointed...and I just can't belive you went behind my back.˝

˝Tai, I'm not a kid anymore.˝ Kari pointed out.

˝I know. But you're still my little sister…and I don't want to see you getting hurt!˝

˝T.K. would never hurt me!˝ She shouted.

˝You don't know that.˝

˝Tai!˝

˝What? You two are just teenagers!˝

˝And what's that suppose to mean?˝

˝Nothing.˝

˝Tai…˝

˝I'm going to sleep. We'll talk tomorrow.˝

˝Tai…!˝ He shot the door, and she walked away.

Entering in her room she closed the door and leaned on it, tears falling down her eyes.

She walked over to the bed and laid holding a picture in her hand. Picture of her parents, Tai and her. ´Why dose it has to be so hard…? Mom, dad…I wish you were here….I miss you so much…´ She buried her head into the pillow, sobbing, slowly letting go of the picture that fell on the floor as she fell asleep


	12. More Clues

**Hello, guys.**

**I apologize for the late update and I apologize if there are any spelling or gramma mistakes. **

**I really hope you like it! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**And don't forget to review! ;)**

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR THE CHARATCTERS!**

**I just changed a few things...**

* * *

><p>Chapter twelve – More Clues…<p>

Mimi and Matt just came back home, and saw no one was there.

˝Huh? Where is everyone?˝ Matt wondred.

˝Maybe they're sleeping?˝

˝That's weird. They never go to sleep this early. Someone's always watching TV, or eating in the kitchen, or something...˝ Matt stated, when Mimi noticed lights in the kitchen. ˝Look, someone's in the kitchen.˝ Mimi walked over there with Matt following her.

They saw T.K. sitting there. ˝Hey, bro…˝ Then they saw the bruise.

´Who did that?´ Mimi wondred.

˝T.K.! What's that!?˝ Matt rushed over to him.

˝It's a bruise…˝

˝Yeah, I can see that! Who did thIs to you?˝ Matt asked him. T.K. lowered his head.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile…<span>

´Why did Tai hit T.K. like that? Why would he be against T.K. and Kari dating…? There's nothing wrong with that… I don't get it…´ Sora wondred while sitting on the bed.

* * *

><p><span>Back with Mimi, Matt and T.K…<span>

˝Who did this to you!?˝ Matt repeted the question. ˝T.K. answer me, damn it!˝

˝Tai…˝ T.K. answerd, both Matt's and Mimi's eyes widened.

˝Wh…what…?˝

˝He found out about me and Kari…˝ T.K. lowered his head.

˝T.K…˝ Matt whispered, and put his arm on his shoulder. T.K. walked away. ˝I'm going to bed…˝

˝Oh, man…this is messed up!˝ Matt hit the tabel with his fist.

˝Matt, calm down…˝

˝I'm going to talk to Tai!˝ Matt said, as he turned away and walked towards the door. Mimi noticed he was angry.

˝Matt! Don't!˝ Mimi stopped him, gripping his right arm.

˝Let go, Hannah!˝ Matt said with cold tone.

˝No! You can't go now! You'll do something reclles you might regret! I won't let you! You need to calm down! You can talk tommorow!˝ Mimi snapped tightening her grip even more, witch made Matt turne towards her.

˝He had no right to kick my brother!˝

˝I know…but please….don't go now…just go to bed…you'll talk tommorow…please…˝ Mimi beaged him, almost begining to cry.

˝Uh…hmm….˝ Matt looked at her. He didin't wanna see her cry. ˝Fine. I won't. I'll wait till tommorw.˝ He said.

Mimi smiled to him and he smiled back.

˝Let's go to bed.˝ Matt said. Mimi nodded.

* * *

><p><span>With Sora…<span>

´Only clue we got so far is that picture where those people are crossed…but there's also this other picture…´ Sora was thinking, holding the two pictures Mimi and she found.

˝Hey, Sora.˝ Mimi suddenly came and Sora jumped.

˝Mimi! You scared me!˝ Sora said.

˝Sorry…˝

Sora noticed smoething was wrong.

˝You okay Mimi?˝

˝I'm fine.˝

˝Something happened?˝ Sora asked.

˝When we came home Matt and I saw T.K. in the kitchen and he had a bruise on his face. When T.K told Matt that Tai did that, it made Matt very angry that he almost went to Tai. I stopped him.˝

˝Oh, well…I was there when it happened. It seems Kari and T.K. had a secret relationship and Tai didn't like it. He was furious.˝ Sora explaind. ˝Did you found out anything from Matt?˝

˝I did get something!˝

˝What?˝

˝I talked to Matt this afternoon. He told me his and T.K's parents and Kari's and Tai's parents were friends.˝

˝Yeah?˝

˝And he showed me the picture from his wallet. The same one we found in the Hiroaki's study. The one where are Hiroaki, Nancy and the kids.˝ Mimi showed to the one of the pictures Sora was holding.

˝Those two otheres. They are Tai's and Kari's parents.˝ As Mimi said that Sora's eyes widened.

˝But…they are crossed on the other one…so that must mean…˝

˝Hiroaki killed them…and the other people there too.˝ Mimi said.

˝But, there are still few of them that aren't crossed…˝ Sora noticed.

˝Then they are next…˝

˝Oh, my God…how will Tai, Kari, Matt, T.K. and Nancy react when they find out about this…˝ Sora wondred, she got really worriend about all that.

˝Maybe Nancy knows.˝ Mimi said. ˝I mean she is his wife.˝

˝Maybe…˝

* * *

><p><span>Next morning…<span>

Mimi and Sora were in the kithen when Hiroaki and Nancy came in.

˝Hello girls!˝

˝Hello!˝

˝Mr and Mrs Ishida! Welcome back.˝

˝Yeah. Welcome back.˝

˝So where is everyone?˝ Nancy asked.

˝They are all in their rooms.˝ Sora answeard.

˝I see.˝

˝Do you want us to prepare you anything to eat?˝ Mimi asked.

˝No, that's fine.˝

Suddenly Hiroaki's phone rang.

˝Who is that honey?˝

˝Oh…just…bussines call. I have to take this.˝ He left the room.

˝I'm going to clean.˝ Sora said and left.

She slowly approched the door to Hiroaki's study. ´Let's what's that 'bussines' call you had to take…´

˝What!? Police sent spies!? How's that possible!? I asked you to get rid of all the possible clues that could link me to those murders! Damn it! Find out who are those spies as soon as possible! Do I make myself clear!?˝ Sora heard everything. Her eyes widened. ´Hiroaki is the murdurer! I gotta tell Mimi fast!´

˝Aria! What are you doing there?˝ Sora heard a voice behind her and jumped.

˝Huh? Oh…Mrs Ishida…I was just cleaning this door…˝

˝Oh. Please Aria. You and Hannah got to stop calling me Mrs Ishida. Just call me Nancy, okay?˝ Nancy said and smiled at the girl.

˝Okay…M…Nancy.˝ Sora smiled back.

˝Tell that to Hannah. Okay?˝

˝Yes.˝ Sora nodded. Nancy entered into the study.

Sora walked away from the door. ´I gotta find Mimi and tell her what I heard…´


	13. Everything Goes Wrong

**Hey guys!**

**Here's the new chapter!**

**I apologize for late update..**

**Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy and review! ;))**

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

* * *

><p>Chapter thirteen –Everything Goes Wrong<p>

Sora walked away from the door. ´I gotta find Mimi and tell her what I heard…´

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile…<span>

Mimi was in the kitchen, cooking when Tai came in.

˝'Morning.˝ Tai said as he sat down.

˝Good morning, Tai.˝ Mimi replied. ˝Do you want anything?˝

˝Just coffe with milk.˝ He said.

She prepared the coffee and put it in front of him.

˝Here you go.˝

˝Thank you.˝

˝Um…Tai?˝

˝What is it?˝ He asked.

˝Did you…talk to Matt?˝ She asked him.

˝No…I haven't seen him at all, today. Why?˝

˝No reason. Just wondering.˝ Mimi quickly said as she continued cooking.

Tai saw something was wrong.

˝So how was the date yesterday?˝ Tai asked which made Mimi nervous.

˝Wha…˝

˝Just answer…I know you two like each other.˝ Tai smiled.

˝Umm…It was…nice…˝ She said, blushing.

˝Yeah, I tought so…˝ Tai said. ´Kari…why didn't you tell me…´

Mimi noticed he was kind of sad. ˝Are you okay?˝

˝Yeah…˝

* * *

><p><span>With Sora…<span>

Sora was on her way to the kitchen where Mimi was when someone called her.

˝Aria!˝ She turned around and saw Matt coming her way. He seemed angry.

˝Huh? Oh, good morning Matt.˝

˝Good morning.˝

˝Do you need something.˝

˝Where is Tai? He's not in his room!˝ He said impatiently.

˝Maybe he went down for breakfast.˝ Sora said. Matt passed by her very fast. She knew something is wrong. ´Oh, no…He's going to…TAI!´ Sora ran downstairs as fast as she could.

* * *

><p><span>In the kitchen…<span>

Mimi was cooking and Tai drank his coffee when suddenly Matt rushed in. Both of them saw he was very angry.

˝Tai!˝

˝Hey, Matt. Good morning. Listen…˝ Tai started when Matt punched him on the face out of nowhere.

˝Matt….!˝ Mimi gasped.

˝Matt! What was that for!?˝ Tai asked angrily.

˝That's for what you did to my brother!˝ Matt stated.

˝You….Do you even know what he did!?˝

˝Yeah I know! He dated your sister! So what!? That's no reason for you to punch him! They're not kids anymore! They are 18! They can do whatever they want and date whoever they want to!˝ Matt yelled out.

˝Tai!˝ Sora suddenly came in and rushed over to Tai.

˝Aria…˝

˝Are you okay?˝ She asked worriedly.

˝I'm fine.˝ He told her. ˝The reason I did that is because I was angry that they kept it a secret from me! I…˝

˝Maybe they'd tell you sooner to if they were sure you wouldn't over-react.˝ Matt said.

˝You knew!?˝

˝Yes.˝

˝Why…!?˝

˝Don't blame this on me Tai! It's your own fault they didn't tell you! I get that you wanna protect your sister, but she's not kid anymore! And you know T.K. very well that you'd know that he would never ever hurt Kari!˝ Matt yelled.

˝I know…˝ Tai mumbled. ´He's right…I was over-reacting…I was wrong…I have to apologize…´ Tai tought as tears fell down his face.

˝Tai?˝ Sora looked at him.

˝I'm sorry…I was wrong…˝ He cried.

Suddenly Kari and T.K. rushed in. ˝Tai!˝ Kari ran over to he brother and hugged him.

˝Kari…!?˝ He gasped in surprise.

˝T.K. and I heard everything…I'm sorry I didn't tell you…˝

˝I'm sorry too, Kari…˝ Tai said and turned to T.K. ˝T.K…˝

˝Y..yes?˝ T.K. stuttered.

˝I'm sorry…I was wrong…I really am sorry…˝ Tai apologized as he reached out a hand to T.K.

˝It's okay, Tai.˝ T.K. smiled. They shook hands.

˝Come 'ere, kiddo!˝ Tai pulled him into a hug. Which made everyone smile.

It was a happy moment for them, but it didn't last for long.

˝Aria, Hannah!˝ Hiroaki yelled as he came into the kitchen.

˝Yes master Hiroaki?˝ They asked nervously.

˝I know everything! And you tought you can hide it from me!?˝ He snapped.

˝Wh…˝ They both stood in shock. And others too.

´What the hell is he talking about?´ Tai wondered.

´What's going on?´ Matt was confused.

´Oh no! We're finished!´ Mimi tought.

´How did he found out!?´ Sora wondered.

They all watched at Hiroaki in shock not understanding what was going on.

˝What are you tal…˝

˝Don't play dumb with me, Sora and Mimi!˝

˝Who're Sora and Mimi?˝ Tai asked.

˝That are their real names, Aria is actually Sora Takenouchi and Hannah is Mimi Tachikawa.˝ Hiroaki said making everyone eyes widened.

´Damn!´

˝Is that true…Aria…?˝

˝Hannah..?˝

Tai and Matt looked at them not wanting to belive what they heard. But both Sora and Mimi lowered their heads.

Tai and Matt were shocked.

˝But that is not all! Kari and Tai do you know that murderers of your parents lived under same roof as you?˝ Hiroaki said.

˝WHAT!?˝ Tai yelled.

˝That's not possible…˝ Kari shook her head taking few steps back.

˝They! Sora and Mimi's parents killed them! They killed your parents for money and they wanted to do same to us!˝ Hiroaki yelled. ´Surves you right you police scum! You won't ruin me! I won't let you!´ He tought.

´What!? He…he just blamed…our parents…Matt…he'll hate me…He won't belive a word I say…´ Mimi lowered her head.

´That bastard! He probably found out about us and now he's getting us out of his way…Damn…Tai…you can't belive this…you can't…´ Sora didn't know what to do.

They were all shocked from what they heard.

Tai and Matt looked at Sora and Mimi in disbelief. They didn't wanna belive.


	14. Broken Hearts

**Hey guys!**

**Here's new chapter! **

**I apologize for late update. I'll try to update more often. ****:)**

**This chapter might be a little sad ...I relly hope you like it. **

**I also apologize for any gramma or spellig mistakes.**

**Please review. I really like reading reviews. :)**

**And I thank everyone who reviewed, followed or favorited this story. :))**

**Enjoy! :D**

**I DO NOT OWN DIGMON OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen –Broken Hearts<p>

* * *

><p>They were all shocked from what they heard.<p>

Tai and Matt looked at Sora and Mimi in disbelife. They didn't wanna belive what they just heard.

˝Don't even think about trying to escape! I already called the police! They're on their way!˝ Hiroaki yelled.

˝Tell me this isn't true! Tell me he's lying! Aria….please just tell me he's wrong!˝ Tai walked over to Sora, placed his hands on her shoulders, he gripped really hard.

˝Tai…I…˝ Not knowing what to say she lowered her head, her eyes started to fill up with water.

˝So…It's true?˝ Tai let go of her and took a step back.

˝NO!˝ She suddenly raised her head and yelled. ˝The truth is, Aria and Hannah aren't our real names, but our parents didn't kill yours and we didn't come here to do the same! Mimi and I…We're actually on a secret mission...to find out who did it.˝ Sora explained everything. ˝And that person is Hiroaki Ishida!˝ Sora said pointing at Hiroaki.

˝That's not true!˝

˝How dare you!?˝ Matt snapped. ˝How dare you accuse our father for something he didn't do!˝ He yelled.

˝It's true, Matt…He did…˝ Mimi began but got cut off.

˝SHUT UP! How dare you!?˝ He yelled.

˝Tai…you have to belive me…please…˝ Sora begged, tears falling down from her eyes.

˝I…I can't….I won't….I don't belive you! You lied! You lied and you expect me to belive you! No! Just go away! I don't care what happenes to you! I don't want to see you ever again! I wish we never even met.˝ As he yelled, Sora started crying even more. She fell down on her knees. He turned away from her. Matt didn't even want to look at Mimi. And Kari was crying as T.K. wraped his arms around her.

Mimi aproched her friend. ˝Sora…˝ Mimi knealed next to her, placing her arms on her shoulders.

˝M…Mimi…I…˝ Sora didn't know what to say. She just put her head on Mimi's shoulder and she cried and cried.

Then police came in. ˝They're the ones! Arrest them!˝

Two police officeres walked over to them.

˝No! You're wrong!˝ Mimi yelled. ˝He's the one! He killed them! You have to belive us!˝ Mimi protested as the put handcuffs on ther hands.

˝Matt! Please! You have to belive me!Please! Matt! PLEASE! MATT!˝ Mimi yelled as they leaded them out she looked back at Matt, but he still didn't wanna look at her. ˝MATT!˝ Mimi yelled once more as she started to cry.

Sora looked over at Tai. ˝Tai…˝ She wishpered. As they were taken away Sora knew she couldn't just give up. ´No…No! I won't just let it go! He has to know! I….I won't leave without telling him this…´ Still crying, and tho she was tired and heartbroken, she still found enough strenght to say those tree words…˝TAI, I LOVE YOU!˝ She yelled out as he looked over to the door, watching her leave. Even tho he was angry, cofused and heartbroken and sad, he knew he'd miss her. He wanted to say it too. He wanted to say those words, he wanted her to know but he just couldn't. He couldn't say a word. He felt as if he was frozen.

˝I'm glad that's over.˝ Hiroaki said coldly as he left the kitchen.

˝Kids, I know this was stressfull for all of you. Go rest in your rooms.˝ Nancy said. She was so worried about them. As they left she sat down.

´How could have this happened? I just…can't belive those two girls could be capebale of doing such things…and their parents..no no…it's just to hard to belive…But Hiroaki isn't capebale of murduring someone niether…right?´ She tought as she sighed.

* * *

><p><span><strong>With Matt…<strong>

He sat on his bed. ´How could this happen? How…Why would Han…Mimi…do that? How could she lie like that!? Ugh! I just…How could I ….Why did I have to fall for her?´ Mat toughed as he gripped his hand tight.

* * *

><p><span><strong>In Tai's bedroom…<strong>

As he opened the door and entered his in his room and locked the door. He laid on the bed and burried his head into the pillow.

´Why, Sora…WHY!?´ He gripped the pillow tightly and he tought about Sora and everything else. ´You…I…Why…Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! I don't get!´ He gripped the pillow even tightier as he started to cry. ´Huh? Why am I crying? Why? She lied…she lied to me…she broke me…I trusted her and she…she stabbed me in the back! I…I'm angry…It hurts…It hurt so much…she hurt me….she….She broke my heart and even so I can't….I can't hate her! Why!? Why can't I hate her!? She broke my heart and…I still….can't…hate her…I can't forget her…I can't stop thinking about her.…why….why!? Why do I still care…. Damn it! WHY….WHY DO I STILL LOVE HER!?´


	15. Truth Can't Be Hidden For Long

**Hey guys!**

**Here's new chapter!**

**I apologize for late update. I'm so so sorry! I was busy with school so I didn't get much inspiration...:P **

**Please review. I really like reading reviews. :)**

**And I thank everyone who reviewed, followed or favorited this story. :))**

**I hope you like it. Enjoy! :D**

**I DO NOT OWN DIGMON OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen –Truth Can't Be Hidden For Long<p>

* * *

><p>Sora and Mimi were brought to prison. They both laid on their beds, silently.<p>

˝You have visitors.˝ One polic officer said as he opened the cell.

˝Sora! Mimi! Are you two alright!?˝ Joe rushed over to them and Izzy followed him.

˝We heard what happened. We'll do everything we can to get you out of here!˝ Izzy said.

˝How?˝ Mimi asked.

˝We'll think of something.˝ Joe answeard.

Mimi looked at Sora. She put her hand on hers and looked at her as she smiled gently. ˝Sora…don't worry, we'll get out of this and Hiroaki will end up in jail. And I'm sure Tai and Matt will forgive us eventually.˝ She said.

Sora looked at her not sure what to say.˝I…uhh…˝ She lowered her head. ´I don't know if Tai will ever forgive me. I lied to him…He hates me…´

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile…<span>

Hiroaki was sitting in his office and was looking at that picture. ˝I've gotten rid off those two, and their parents are long gone. Kids and my wife belive I didn't kill anyone and there are no witness'. Everything is going acording to plan.˝ He smirked as in thet moment his wife came in.

˝Hiroaki!˝

˝Hello dear. Do you need something?˝ He asked her, but he notices she looked sirious.

˝I need to talk to you! Now!˝ She demanded.

˝What is it? Why are you so sirious, dear? Those impostors are behind bars where they beong. There's nothing to be worried about. We're safe.˝

˝I'm not so sure about that, _dear._˝

˝What do you mean?˝ He asked.

˝Now I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer me honestly!˝ She said with a sirious voice.

˝Ask.˝

˝Did you kill Tai's and Kari's parents?˝ As she asked that his eyes widened.

* * *

><p>˝Tai, come on, buddy. Let's go downstairs. You need to eat.˝ Matt said as he tried to pull Tai out of the bed.<p>

˝I'm not hungry.˝ He just said as he kept looking in th distanc.

˝Tai snap out of it! I know you're hurt, I am too and I know how you feel, but that is not the reason to just give up! You promised me you wouldn't bring yourselfe to that that you just give up and waste your life! You have to keep going forward! For yourself, your family, for Kari!˝ Matt said as Tai slowly raised his head.

˝Matt…thanks…for always being here for me. For always cheering me up when I'm down. Thanks for everyithing buddy. You…always know what to say.˝ Tai said as she smiled a little.

˝No problem bud. Now let's go!˝

As they came out of the room they encountered T.K. and Kari.

˝Hey,Tai. How are you?˝ Kari asked him worriedly.

˝I'm fine.˝ Tai smiled.

Then they heard noise coming from Hiroaki's study.

˝They're shouting. Let's go check it out.˝ Matt said as he begun to walk and everyone followed him.

* * *

><p><span>Back with Hiroaki and Nancy…<span>

˝Wh…what? You dout me!? My own wife!? How can you!?˝

˝Just answer the damn question!˝ She demanded.

˝No! I didn't˝

˝You're lying!˝ She snapped.

˝What!? I'm not lying! I didn't kill them!˝ He deffended himselfe.

˝Oh, really? Than what is this!?˝ She asked as she showed him the picture with crossed people, the one Sora and Mimi found.

˝Wh…Where did you get that!?˝ He asked nervously as he reilized she wouldn't give in.

˝So you admit it?˝ She asked siriously as neither Nancy nor Hiroaki were aware of that the kids were just infront of the door listening to them, as they heard them accidentally when they were passing by.

˝Agh.! Fine! I did it! I killed them! And Sora's and Mimi's parents!˝ He shouted as Nancy's and everyone elses eyes widened in shock.

Tai clenched his fists tightly as he opened the door and stormed into the study as Matt, Kari and T.K. followed him.

˝YOU! YOU KILLED THEM!˝ Tai yelled angrly. ˝HOW COULD YOU? HOW!?˝

˝Because of the money, ofcourse.˝ He smirked.

˝WHY YOU?˝ Tai was about to punc him but Kari stopped him as she held him back.

˝Tai don't! Please don't do anything you might regret! Please.˝ She begged him as she embreced him tightly.

˝He killed our parents…˝

˝I know! But please! Don't do anything rash! Please! I don't want to lose you too!˝ Kari yelled as she tightened her grip.

˝Kari…˝

˝Why? Why dad!? Why did you do that!?˝ Matt asked him.

˝Yeah. Was money really worth killing out best friends? Their parents!? Do you know how painful was for Tai and Kari to lose their parents!?˝ Nancy yelled.

˝Yes it was worth it! But I didn't do it just for myself! I did it for you Nancy! And for my sons and even for Tai and Kari! I do care about them as if they're my own children!˝ Hiroaki said.

˝Stop, that dad! Don't lie! You didn't do it for any of us but only for yourself! You talk about caring about Tai and Kari and you killed their parents, but if you really did care you never would have done that!˝ T.K. yelled as his eyes started to fill up with tears. ˝You're a terrible person dad! And I hate you! I wish you weren't my dad! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!˝ T.K. yelled so hard that everyone could hear that his voice was trembeling. Tears stared fall donw blond boys eyes and he fell down on his knees.

Even tho Hiroaki did a lot of terrible thing he was still hurt to hear what his son has just told him. He was sad to see him like that.

˝T.K….my son…˝

˝T.K….honey…˝ His mom aprocehd him, kneled down next to him and hugged him tightly.

˝Matt, son…you're on my side right?˝ Hiroaki asked in hope of hearing what he wanted to hear, but he was wrong.

˝Are you crazy!? You killed people, you steled, you hurt your own family! What kind of person are you!?˝ Matt yelled.

˝Non of you undarstand! If you won't belive me that all I did was for my family, fine! Don't!˝ He hissed.

˝I've had it with you, bastarad! I'm calling the police!˝ Tai said as he pulled out his cellphone.

˝Don't even think about it, Tai!˝ Hiroaki yelled.

˝Who's gonna stop me?˝

˝Do you forget that Sora and Mimi are in jail. I have people everywhere. You don't want that something happened to them now don't you?˝ Hiroaki threatened him.

´Sora! Oh my God! It wasn't hers and Mimi's fault. They….were telling the turuth…Sora…I'm sorry….I'm gonna make it up to you! I promise!´ Tai looked angrly at Hiroaki. ˝Don't you dare hurt Sora!˝ He yelled.

˝Or Mimi!˝ Matt added.

Tai and Matt looked at Hiroaki who was standing befor them, Nancy and T.K. were standing aside, and Kari was standing behind Tai.

˝Nothing will happen as long as you don't call the police.˝ Hiroaki smirked.

˝Damn you!˝ Tai groweled.

* * *

><p><span>In police station…<span>

˝You think Joe and Izzy will succed at get us out of here?˝ Mimi asked.

˝I don't know…˝

Suddenly they came. ˝Come on girls! You're free! Let's go!˝ Joe said as both Mimi and Sora got out and the four of them were on their way to Hiroaki's house.

´Matt…hold on…I'll see you soon…´

´Tai…I hope you're okay….´


	16. Sora And Mimi To The Rescue

**Hey, guys!**

**New chapter after awhile...yayyy :D**

**I'm so so so so soooo sorry for the late update! I didn't have inspiration, but it came today so here it is! The new chapter! xD**

**I hope you'll like it! :)**

**Please review.**

**ENJOY.**

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR IT'S CHARACTERS**

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen – Sora And Mimi To The Rescue!<p>

They were in Hiroaki's study, Tai, Matt, Kari, T.K. and Nancy were on one side of the room and Hiroaki was on the othre. He took a few steps back, as he got to his desk he opened the drawer and took a gun. ˝What do you need that gun for?˝ Matt asked as he watched his father.

˝It's my insurance that non of you will try to escape or do anything you might regret. Now put all of your phoned on the desk, and don't you dare do anything!˝ He said, as he pointed his gun towards them. They all put their phones on the desk. ˝Sit there, stay still there. And don't move!˝ He demanded and they did as he told. Tai kept glaring at the man, with anger in his eyes. He couln't belive it was him. He always tought he was a good and kind man, he was like a father to him and his sister ever since their parents were killed. He couldn't belive that he could kill them. And also there was one more person on his mind. Certain orange-haired girl, who was in jail because of that man. ´Sora…I hope you're okay. I'll get you out of there as soon as this is done…´ He tightened his grip as he closed his eyes and a tear fell down.

´Sora…´

Matt and T.K. still couldn't belive that their father would kill someone. He lied, he killed, he acussed two innocent girls of murder they never commited. And now he treathens his own family, he's pointing his gun at them like they are nothing to him.

Matt kept glancing at the floor as he couldn't get _her_ out of his mind. ´Mimi…I hope you'll forgive me…´

* * *

><p>With Mimi and Sora…<p>

As Joe parked a car near the house they got out and took a look at the house. ˝You two go in and we'll be ringht behind you in case something gose wrong.˝ Joe gave an order as Sora and Mimi were on their way to the house and Joe, Izzy and other police officer followed behind.

Sora and Mimi came into the house and cheacked every room until they found where they were. They carefully aproched the door and when they were 100% sure he was their they opened the door and they barged in, pointing their gun at Hiroaki.

˝It's over Hiroaki! Put the gun down and your hand above your head!˝ Sora said.

As soon as they came in Tai and Matt's eyes widened in shock as they saw them.

˝Sora!˝

˝Mimi!˝

˝Quiet you two!˝ He snapped at them. ˝Nothing's over, yet!˝ He yelled at he poined his gun at them and smirked.

˝Put your guns down, ladys.˝ They herd a voice from behind. They turned around and saw Duke, their butler who pointed his gun at them.

˝Duke! What are you doing!?˝ Nancy gasped as she was suprised to see their butler was on Hiroaki's side.

˝He's my master. I had to do what he said.˝ He said. ˝Now put the guns down!˝ He demanded. As they put their guns down Sora took a step forward and took a gun away from Duke, he fell on his knees. Mimi quickly took their guns back.

˝You fool!˝ Hiroaki yelled as he pointed his gun at Duke and shoot.

Sora was standing close to Duke so the bulled passed right by here, she lost ballance and fell on the floor.

˝Sora!˝ Tai got up and was on his way to Sora.

˝Don't move, Tai or I'll shoot!˝ Hiroaki demanded.

˝I'm…okay Tai…don't worry.˝ Sora said as she got up and smiled a little. Tai was relieved she was okay.

˝Damn you, you scum! You could have hurt Sora!˝ Tai groweled as she took a step forward.

˝Sit down Tai! I'll shoot I'm not kidding!˝ Hiroaki demanded as he pointed his gun at Tai.

˝I'm not scared of you!˝

˝Tai, sit down, you'll get hurt.˝ Kari got up as well to get her brother to sit down.

˝Kari, stay back, I'll be fine!˝

˝Tai he's gotta gun! Listen to her and sit!˝ Matt stated as he looked at his best friend and saw he wasn't about to sit.

˝Sit, Tai NOW!˝ Hiroaki yelled.

˝NO!˝

˝Tai! Listen to him! We'll solve this! Just sit!˝ Sora said as she took few steps towards Tai.

˝I said NO!˝ Tai snapped.

˝I've had it with you kid!˝ Hiroaki groweled as he was about to shoot at Tai, Matt pulled Kari down so she doesn't get hurt, Nancy hugged T.K. tightly as he burried his head into her shoulder, Sora and Mimi watched in shock.

Sora quicky rushed over to Tai. ˝Sora what are yo doing!?˝ Mimi tried to stop her but she was too late.

Sora stood in front of Tai just when Hiroaki pulled the trigger. He shot her twice into the stomach. As she felt pain, she was about to fall down but Tai caught her. ˝SORA! NO!˝ His eyes widened.

˝Sora…˝ Mimi's eyes filled with tears, as she watched he best friend lying on the floor, her grin tightened, full of anger and rager she pointed her gun at Hiroaki. ˝You…monster!˝ She yelled as she shot him. His eyes widened as he fell on the floor and shot his eyes. Joe, Izzy and other police officeres came in as soon as they hear a gun. They were shocked when they saw two dead men and a Sora lying on the floor.

Matt, T.K. and Nancy were shocked to see him dead. Matt looked over at Mimi who fell down on her knees. Tears falling down her eyes. Matt got up and aproched her. ˝Mimi…˝ He kneald besides her and put his hands on her shoulders.

˝I'm sorry, Matt…I'm so soory…I shouldn't have…˝ Mimi cried.

˝You did what you had to do. No one blames you. It's going to be okay.˝ Matt comforted her as he pulled her into a tight emrace. She still cried and cried.

˝Uh…Sora…where is, Sora….?˝ She looked up at Matt as they both got up and went over to where Sora and Matt were.

˝Sora…I'm…sorry..˝ Tai bearly spoke as tears fell down his eyes. His arms holding her wound.

˝Tai…you don't have to apologize…it's…not…your fault…˝ She bearly said as she breathed hardly.

˝Yes, it is! I shouldn't have…been so stubborn! I'm sorry…for eyerything!˝ He said as his tears fell on Sora's pale skin.

˝Don't…cry…It's going to…be okay…˝ She spoke, quietly as her eyes filled with tears started falling down. She smiled weakly, as she looked at love of her eyes, she raised her hand and with it she gently touched his face, wiping out the tears off of his face. ˝Every…thing…is…going to…be…fine…˝ She glanced at Tai.

˝Sora…˝

˝Sora!˝ Mimi kneald beside her friend and Matt was next to her.

˝Mimi…˝ Sora looked over at the her friend. ˝Ma…best friend..my dear friend…don't…cry…˝ She spoke.

Mimi held Sora's hand tightly as she watched her.

˝Matt…˝ Sora looked at Matt.

˝Yes?˝ He asked looked at the girl.

˝Take…care of…Mimi…and…don't…make…her cry…okay?˝ Sora smiled gently as she glanced at Tai again who was still crying.

˝Sora…˝ Mimi whispered as she cried.

˝Sora…don't worry…you'll be okay…Nancy called the ambulance…they'll get here soon. You'll be okay. I promise.˝ He said as he held her wond tightly so she doesn't bleed out.

˝Tai…I…I love you…so much…don't ever..forget that…˝ She whispered.

˝I love you too, Sora…I love you too.˝ He said.

Her eyes started to close, slowly as her hand fell from his face and he caught it, holding it in tightly.

˝Sora! Open your eyes! Please! Sora! Sora!˝

˝Ta…i…I…l…ove…you…˝ She said weakly as her eyes closed.

˝Sora! Sora!˝ Tai yelled as tears fell down his eyes.

˝Sora! No…˝ Mimi burried her head into Matt's shoulder as she cried.

˝She's still alive.˝ Joe said as he checked her pulse.

˝ Sora! Open your eyes! Please! Open you eyes! SORA!˝ Tai said as teard fell down…holding her in his arms, he cried and cried.

˝Don't die…Sora…stay strong…˝


	17. Don't Give Up

**Hey guys!**

**This is the last chapter...:( ...It's much longer then other ones...hehe...**

**Thank you everyone who read, reviewd, favorited or followed this story.**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter and the whole story and I really hope you enjoyed reading it. ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen –Don't Give Up!<p>

_Last time…_

_Her eyes started to close, slowly as her hand fell from his face and he caught it, holding it tightly._

_˝Sora! Open your eyes! Please! Sora! Sora!˝ _

_˝Ta…i…I…l…ove…you…˝ She said weakly as her eyes closed._

_˝Sora! Sora!˝ Tai yelled as tears fell down his face._

_˝Sora! No…˝ Mimi burried her head into Matt's shoulder as she cried. _

_˝She's still alive.˝ Joe said as he checked her pulse._

_˝ Sora! Open your eyes! Please! Open you eyes! SORA!˝ Tai said as tears fell down…holding her in his arms, he cried and cried._

_˝Don't die…Sora…stay strong…˝_

* * *

><p>Tai was on the floor, holding Sora in his arms still crying. Matt was comforting Mimi. Kari was standing beside T.K. who just kept looking at the dead body of his father.<p>

˝The ambulance came!˝ Nancy came in and said as Tai stood up and carried Sora bridal-style to the ambulance car. They just got out of the car and Tai stood by the door. A man opened the door. ˝Put her there.˝ He said as Tai laid her down.

˝Is anyone here family of the girl?˝ A man asked. Everyone shook their head.

˝I'll go with her!˝ Tai said.

˝Me too!˝ Mimi added.

˝You said you weren't her family so you can't go.˝ The man stated.

˝Please let us go! She needs someone to be beside her.˝ Tai said.

˝I'm sorry, but you can't go. Now please calm down. We need to leave right now. She's only gonna get worse if we don't get her to the hospital as soon as posible.˝ A man said as he closed the door.

˝But…˝

˝Tai, calm down. We'll go with our car. Come on!˝ Matt said as they all followed Matt over to the car.

˝Wait a second!˝ Nancy stopped them.

˝What is it mom?˝ T.K. turned around.

˝I think you and Kari should stay home for now.˝

˝Why!?˝ They both asked.

˝Kari, it was a hard day. You two stay here and rest for a while. You can come later, okay?˝ Tai said as he looked at his little sister.

˝Okay.˝ She said as she lowered her head.

˝Let's go inside.˝ Nancy said as they went into the house.

Tai, Matt and Mimi were in the car driving over to the hospital. Matt was driving, Mimi was sitting in front next to Matt and Tai was behind. He could feel the tension, he knew they were both very worried about Sora.

˝She's going to be okay, don't worry.˝ Matt said it with his calm voice of reason.

˝Matt…˝ Mimi looked over at him, seeing in his eyes that he really belived that she's going to be okay. She was little relieved. Tai just kept quiet, as he gripped his hand tighter and tighter for each passing second. The fact that he doesn't know how's Sora at the time is killing him. Is she going to be okay? Will she survive? What if something goes wrong? He kept asking himself that. ´What if she…´ At worst tought possible he gripped his hands even tighter, his eyes started to fill up with tears. ´I…I can't…think like that…I have to stay positive…There's…still…hope…´ He closed his eyes as tears fell down. ˝Sora…please…be okay…˝ Tai whispered inbetween sobs as Mimi turned around and saw him crying. ˝Tai…˝

Matt couldn't turn around to see his friend but he knew he was crying. ´Tai…´

˝We're here!˝ Matt said as he parked the car. Tai wiped out his tears and three of them got out of the car and entered the hospital.

They walked over to the nurse. ˝Excuse me, nurse?˝

˝Yes? What is it?˝ She asked.

˝Where is the girl who was brought here just before us. She has orange hair, her name is Sora?˝ Tai asked her impatiently.

˝Oh, the girl who was shot twice into the stomach?˝

˝Yes, that's her.˝

˝She's on an operatin now. I don't know the details, but you can wait here.˝ The nurse said.

They sat down as she left. Matt looked over at Tai. ˝Tai, she'll be fine…˝

˝Stop saying that, man! You don't know that!˝ Tai snapped at Matt.

˝Tai calm down! He's just trying to help!˝ Mimi stepped in front of Matt. ˝I know you're worried. We all are. But you can't lose hope. You have to belive. She is going to be okay.˝ Mimi said as she took Tai's hands into hers. ˝Trust me. I know her practically my whole life. She's a fighter. She won't give up. She'll be okay and back on her feet in no time.˝ She smiled at him as he looked at her and then looked at Matt.

˝You're right. I'm sorry you guys.˝

˝It's okay, buddy. Don't worry about it.˝ Matt said as he put his arm on Tai's shoulder.

They sat down and waited for operation to be over.

They waited and waited for couple of hours. When finally the doctor came out of the operation room.

˝Doctor!˝ Tai got up as soon as he saw him. ˝How is she? Is Sora okay?˝ He asked quickly, he felt like his heart is gonna jump out with all this waiting.

˝Calm down young man. Operation went well. She'll be fine.˝ Doctor said with a smile.

Tai, Mimi and Matt felt relieved hearing that.

˝I can't wait to see her!˝ Tai said happily.

˝Thank God.˝ Mimi sighed as she hugged Matt into tight embrace.

˝I'm gonna call Kari and the others.˝ Tai said as he walked away from the two of them.

˝I'm so glad she's okay.˝ Mimi said with a smile on her face. Matt was happy by just seeing her smile. He felt warmth in his heart.

˝It's so nice to see you smile again.˝ Matt said as he smiled too.

˝Oh. Matt, listen…˝ Mimi stepped away from Matt as she lowered her head and gripped her hands tightly as she remembered what she did. A tear fell down her pale face as Matt just stood there confusedly looking at the girl. ˝Mimi, why are you…˝

˝I'm sorry, Matt…I…˝ She said as Matt's eyes widened in wonder to why was she apologizing.

* * *

><p><span>With Tai…<span>

_˝Hello? Who is it?˝ A voice asked over the phone._

˝Hello. Kari is that you? It's me. Tai.˝ Tai asked.

_˝Tai! Hi! Where are you? Is Sora okay?˝ Kari asked as she was worried about her brother and Sora._

˝She's gonna be okay. The operation went well.˝ Tai said as Kari sighed in relief.

_˝That's great news, Tai! I'm so glad! I'll go tell Nancy and T.K. and then we'll come at the hospital, okay?˝ Kari said._

˝Okay. Bye, sis.˝

_˝Bye. I'll see you soon.˝ She said as they both hung up._

˝Oh. I know. I saw a flower shop nearby. I'll go buy some flowers for Sora.˝ He said as he smiled.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile…<span>

˝Why are you apologizing?˝ Matt asked while looking at the girl, as tears were falling down her face.

˝I killed…your father…I lied to you…˝ She said inbetween sobs as he took few steps froward and pulled her into embrace. Her eyes widened in shock.

˝You don't have to apologize to me. I can't be mad at you for killing my father because if you didn't who knows what he could have done.˝ He said.

˝But…˝

˝I do miss him even after everything he has done, but I can't say he wasn't a good father before we found out what he did. I also can't blame you for what has happened. I know you didn't mean to kill him. You were simply trying to protect the people you care about. No one can blame you for that.˝ He said quietly to her while still holding her close to him.

˝M…Matt…˝ She sobbed as she put her hands on his chest and gripped his shirt tightly.

˝Calm down. It's going to be okay.˝ He said as he put his hands on her shoulders, looked at her and smiled gently. Then he moved his arms from her shoulders and put them on her cheeks and wiped out the tears. ˝No more crying, okay?˝ He said as she nodded and smiled.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile in the house…<span>

˝Nancy, T.K.!˝ Kari opened the door of the kitchen as T.K. and Nancy saw her happy face they assumed she had some good news.

˝What is it?˝ Nancy asked.

˝Tai just called me! Sora is gonna be okay!˝ Kari said happily as Nancy and T.K. smiled.

˝Thank Goodness.˝

˝I'm glad she's okay.˝ T.K. smiled.

˝Yeah. Come on kids. We're going to the hospital.˝ Nancy said as she took her car keys and they were on their way.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile…<span>

˝Hey guys!˝ Tai came back form the flower shop with a big bouquet and Mimi and Matt looked at him and smiled.

˝What's with the flowers man?˝ Matt asked with a chuckle.

˝They are for Sora.˝ Tai said.

˝They are beautiful! She's gonna love them.˝ Mimi smiled as doctor approached them.

˝Are you miss Sora's family?˝ He asked.

˝We're her friends.˝ Mimi said.

˝I am her…umm...yeah….we're her…friends…˝ Tai muttered.

˝I see. You can go in to see her. She's still asleep. She should wake up soon.˝ The doctor said and as the three of them were about to go in someone came.

˝Tai, Matt, Mimi! We're here!˝ Kari, Nancy and T.K. came.

˝Hey, guys.˝

˝We were just about to go see Sora. Wanna come with us?˝ Matt asked.

˝Yeah.˝

They all entered and saw her lying on the bed. She looked so fragile, small and weak. Her skin was paler than usual. But to Tai she was still the most beautiful girl in the world.

˝Poor girl.˝ Nancy said as she looked at the orange-haired girl.

˝She'll wake up soon, I'm sure of it.˝ Mimi said.

˝Yeah.˝ Matt nodded.

˝Sora…wake up soon…please…˝ Tai whispered as he kneeled next to the bed and took her hand into his. ˝I want to see your smile again, I want to hear your beautiful voice, I want to look into your beautiful brown eyes…I…˝ He started crying again as he leaned with his head on the edge of the bed. Then suddenly he felt her hand move. He looked up and saw that her eyes were starting to open.

˝Sora!˝

She opened her eyes and looked around the room, seeing all the familiar faces she was relieved. Happy to see her friends she smiled weakly. ˝Hey, guys.˝

˝Sora! You scared me! Don't do that ever again!˝ Mimi complained as she stood by the other side of the bed and took her other hand.

˝You scared all of us.˝ Kari said.

˝Sorry, about that guys.˝ Sora chuckled.

˝We're just glad you're okay, honey.˝ Nancy said as she smiled gently at the girl.

Sora then looked over at where Tai was. He was so happy to see her finally awake that he didn't even know what to say. ˝Tai…˝ She was happy to see him by her side.

˝Sora…˝ He begun.

˝Kids, I think we should leave them alone for a while. Come on.˝ Nancy said as they were leaving the room Kari looked over at her brother and she was so happy for him. ´I think they'll finally be able to be happy…I'm so happy for you big brother.´ She smiled and left the room.

˝We'll be back later guys.˝ Matt said as he waved at them.

˝Bye you two.˝ Mimi waved as well.

˝Bye guys.˝

* * *

><p><span>In the hallway…<span>

˝I'm so happy for them.˝ Kari giggled.

˝Yeah.˝

˝Let's go get something to eat.˝

˝I'm starving!˝ T.K. said as everyone started laughing.

* * *

><p><span>In the room…<span>

˝Thank you, Sora.˝ Tai's words surprised her.

˝Why are you thanking me?˝ She asked.

˝You…saved my life.˝

˝You don't have to thank me, Tai. Besides I know you'd do the same for me…right?˝ She asked with a smile on.

˝Do you really have to ask?˝ He chuckled.

˝Guess not.˝

˝I'm so glad you're okay. I don't know what I'd do if…˝ He placed his hand on her cheek gently.

˝Don't think about that. We should look forward not back. The past is behind us.˝ She put her hand on his and smiled. He blushed.

˝You're right.˝ He smiled back. ˝Sora…˝ He begun as he gazed deeply into her brown eyes and blushed as he continued. ˝…I love you.˝

She blushed at hearing his words, her heart beating like crazy, she smiled. ˝I love you too.˝

˝I need to ask you something important. Now might not be the best timing but I can't wait anymore.˝ He blushed even more, feeling like his heart is gonna jump out.

˝Ask.˝

He got down on one knee and took her hand.

˝Sora, will you marry me?˝ He asked as her face turned red, her eyes widened and her smile grew wider. She was so happy.

˝Yes! Yes! Yes, I'll marry you.˝ She said happily as he got up, carefully leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips.

˝I don't have the ring right now, but I'll get one. I promise.˝

˝I don't need a ring as long as I have you.˝ She smiled.

And then a couple of minutes later the others came back.

˝Hey guys.˝

˝We're back!˝

˝Hey guys. Listen, we've got some big news!˝ Tai announced.

Everyone looked curious now. ˝What's the big news?˝ T.K. asked.

Tai looked over at Sora and smiled. ˝I proposed to her.˝ He said that with a big smile on his face. It took everyone by suprise.

˝Oh, my God! That's great!˝ Mimi squealed as she rushed over to Sora and gave her a hug.

˝You don't waste any time do ya buddy?˝ Matt joked as he hugged his best friend.

˝You know me, heh.˝ Tai chuckled.

˝I'm so happy for you brother.˝ Kari smiled and hugged her brother.

˝I wish all the best to the two of you.˝ T.K. smiled.

˝Sora, take good care of this goofball for me okay?˝ Matt chucked as he winked at her.

˝Sure.˝ She giggled.

˝We're gonna be sisters-in-law, Sora. That makes me so happy. I'm glad my brother found someone as nice as you.˝ Kari smiled and hugged her.

˝Thanks Kari.˝ Sora smiled back.

˝Now, Tai if you ever hurt my Sora you're gonna have business with me, are we clear?˝ Mimi said with a serious voice.

˝Yes…˝ He simply answers as she started laughing.

˝I'm just kidding.˝

˝I know.˝

˝I'm so happy for the two of you.˝ Nancy smiled. ˝It makes me happy that I'm gonna have three wonderful daughters-in-law.˝

˝Three?˝ Matt raised an eyebrow.

˝Well, Sora, Mimi and Kari.˝

˝But I'm not your son.˝ Tai said.

˝Not by blood but I always thought of you as one of my own. So I'll have three daughters in law.˝ She chuckled.

˝But, mom…how do you…˝ Matt begun but got cut of.

˝I'm not stupid nor blind. I know about Kari and T.K. and you Matt and Mimi.˝ She smirked as everyone laughed.

˝Now I expect a lot of grandchildren in the future, okay kids?˝ She joked and winked.

The girls blushed.

˝MOM!˝ T.K. and Matt gasped and looked at their mom.

˝You won't see any grandchildren from these two for a couple of more years, Nancy.˝ Tai said as he pointed at Kari and T.K.

˝Tai, what…˝ Kari was now even more embarrassed.

˝You're only eighteen! So hush!˝ He said.

T.K. blushed deeply and so did Kari. ˝It's not like we were planning to anyway.˝ She mumbled as T.K. chuckled.

˝You're so cute when you're embarrassed.˝ T.K. smiled as he looked at the smaller girl.

She smiled back and hugged him.

˝I know the two of them are too young. I was talking about the four of you.˝ Nancy said.

˝Huh? B…bu…but…wha…˝ Mimi blushed like the others.

˝We just got engaged, slow down…˝ Sora giggled.

˝Yeah no kidding.˝

˝Mom you're over-reacting about all of this. We're still young. There's a plenty of time for kids and all that.˝ Matt said.

˝I know. But I'd love to see the house full of children running around again.˝ She said.

˝You'll see that soon Nancy, don't worry.˝ Tai smiled.

* * *

><p><span>A year later…<span>

Few months had passed since Sora and Tai got married and went on their honeymoon. Ever since then she has been feeling strange. Tai took her to the doctor and there they heard the happy news.

˝What is it doctor? Is everything okay?˝ Sora asked.

˝Everything is great. You're pregnant. Congratulations.˝ She smiled.

˝Oh, my God!˝ Sora gasped.

˝That's great!˝

˝Can't wait to tell everyone!˝ Tai said happily.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile….<span>

Mimi and Matt were walking down the park.

˝Matt, where are you taking me to?˝ Mimi asked.

˝It's a surprise.˝ He smirked.

˝Really?˝

They kept on walking until they got to the one bench.

˝Why did we stop?˝ She asked. ˝Wait! This is the place where we first kissed!˝ She remembered and he nodded. ˝But why did you…˝

She begun as he knelt down with a little box in his hands. Her eyes widened in shock.

˝Will you marry me, Mimi?˝ He asked as she started to nod. ˝Yes! A hundred times yes!˝ She said happily as she jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. He then put a ring on her finger and looked her straight into the eyes.

˝I love you.˝ He said smoothly.

˝I love you too.˝ She giggled as he leaned forward and they kissed.

* * *

><p><span>Back in the house…<span>

˝Hey, T.K. are Tai and Sora back yet?˝ Kari asked as she approached her boyfriend who was sitting on the couch.

˝Not yet. Come here.˝ He took her arm and pulled her down on his lap. ˝Stop worrying. Everything will be fine.˝ He reassured her and smiled. He kissed her gently as they heard the door open.

˝Hey you two!˝ Tai said as he and Sora came in.

˝Tai! Sora!˝ Kari got up and rushed over to them. ˝Is everything okay?˝ She asked worriedly.

˝Everything is fine, don't worry.˝ Sora smiled.

˝I'm glad.˝

˝She was so worried that she kept asking me if the two of you came back every 5 minutes.˝ T.K. said.

˝You worry to much kiddo.˝ Tai chuckled as he patted her on the head.

˝We're okay Kari.˝ Sora said with a smile.

˝We?˝ She looked confused. She looked up at T.K. and then both realized what that meant.

˝Oh, my God! Sora! You're pregnant!˝ Kari said loudly as she hugged Sora.

˝Congratulations to both of you.˝ T.K. smiled at Sora and Tai hugged them both.

˝Thanks T.K.˝

˝Yeah thanks.˝

˝I can't belive it Tai. You are gonna be a father!˝ Kari giggled while hugging her brother.

˝What!?˝ They heard two voices from behind. They turned around and saw Mimi and Matt.

˝Sora! Oh, my…˝ Mimi ran over to Sora immediately while Matt congratulated to Tai.

˝I'm so happy for you, girl.˝ Mimi smiled as Sora noticed the ring.

˝You have a ring…oh my God, Mimi! Matt proposed to you!˝ Sora gasped as Mimi nodded. She hugged her.

˝It was about time, man.˝ Tai said as he looked at Matt and smiled as he hugged him.

˝I'm happy for you brother.˝ T.K. hugged his brother.

˝Come here Mimi! This is so great!˝ Kari said happily and hugged Mimi.

˝What's with all the hugging here?˝ Nancy asked as she came out of the kitchen.

˝We have some big news mom!˝ Matt said.

˝Us too.˝ Tai added.

˝Sora is pregnant.˝ ˝Mimi and I are engaged.˝ They both said at the same time as Nancy's eyes widened. Her smile grew wider as she rushed over to them and congratulated them all.

˝I'm so happy for all of you.˝ Nancy smiled.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Epiloge<strong>_

˝Mommy! Mommy!˝ A little brown haired child rushed into the bedroom as his mother looked at him and put a finger on his lips.

˝Shh. Your sister just barely fell a sleep, Tori. You have to speak quietly.˝ She whispered. ˝Sorry. I just wanted to ask you when will aunt Kari and Uncle T.K. be home with little cousin.˝ Little five-year old kid asked.

˝They should be home anytime soon, come on let's go down.˝ She said, and as the two of them were about to go out, someone waited at the door.

˝What are you two up to?˝ He asked while leaning on the wall.

˝Daddy!˝ Tori rushed over to his dad and jumped into his arms as he lifted him up.

˝Is my little warrior taking good care of our two girls?˝ He asked him as he poked the little kid's nose.

˝Yes, sir!˝ Tori smiled brightly.

˝Boy, you two are the same.˝ Sora sighed as she put her hands on her waist.

˝So…˝ Tai leaned forward as he was about to kiss Sora, little Tori put his arms over his eyes.

˝Eww!˝ Both Tai and Sora laughed.

* * *

><p><span>In the kitchen…<span>

˝Grandma, what are you baking?˝ Blonde four-year old child asked while looking at Nancy.

˝Chocolate cake.˝ She answers.

˝Yayy! I love chocolate cake!˝ Little girl jumped. ˝Can you give me a little cake grandma? Please?˝ Little girl asked.

˝I'm sorry, Mika but you have to wait for later.˝ Nancy said.

˝But grandma, just a little! Pretty please!˝ Little Mika was determined to get that cake.

˝Mika how many times have we told you already not to bother grandma Nancy so much.˝ Mimi said with her arms crossed. ˝Some things never change don't they.˝ Mimi sighed.

˝Mommy! Daddy!˝ Mika ran over to them and jumped into her father's arms.

˝Where is daddy's little girl?˝ Matt tickled her while holding her in his arms. Mimi smiled.

˝Come on. T.K. and Kari are gonna be here any minute.˝

They were all in the living room waiting for them to come home. Tai was holding Tori and Matt was holding Mika. Sora and Mimi stood between Matt and Tai and Nancy was standing next to Matt.

As they heard the doors opening they rushed over to them. ˝Welcome home!˝ They all said at the same time.

˝Hey guys!˝ As they saw them they all stood shocked as they saw both of them holding one baby.

˝Kari…how…what…˝

˝They are twins Tai!˝ Kari said with a smile.

˝They are adorable!˝ Sora said as she looked at both of them.

˝Yeah.˝ Mimi agreed.

˝I'm happy for you bro.˝ Matt said as he put an arm around his brothers shoulders.

˝What are their names?˝ Nancy asked.

˝The boy is Leo.˝ T.K. said.

˝And girl is Mai.˝ Kari added.

˝Can I hold her?˝ Tai asked.

˝Sure.˝ Tai said as Kari carefully gave her baby girl to Tai's arms.

˝Matt?˝ T.K. turned to Matt.

˝Why not.˝ Matt chuckled as T.K. gave Leo to Matt.

˝Aunt Kari!˝ Tori jumped up at Kari and she lifted him up.

˝Hey, Tori.˝

˝How come you have two babies?˝ He asked.

˝They're twins.˝ She said with a smile.

˝Oh. And what's that?˝ He asked and everyone smiled.

˝What's so funny?˝ He pouted.

˝Tori, don't bother aunt Kari. She's probably tired.˝ Sora told him.

˝Oh, no. It's okay.˝ Kari smiled.

˝See, mom!˝ Tori smiled as Sora sighed.

˝Uncle T.K.! Uncle T.K.! Grandma made a chocolate cake for you and aunt Kari!˝

˝Did you help her?˝ He asked her.

˝Yes! And can we go eat it now!˝ The girl was persistant to eat that cake.

˝Yeah! Cake!˝ Tori said happily as Kari put him down.

Sora and Mimi sighed as they all sat at the couch and sofa.

˝I'm going to bring a cake.˝ Nancy said.

˝Yayy!˝ Tori and Mika high-fived eachother as they couldn't wait for that cake.

˝T.K. you and I better go take these two to sleep.˝

˝You're right.˝ T.K. and Kari got up as they were about to leave.

˝Bye bye Leo and Mai.˝

˝Bye bye.˝

Tori and Mika waved at them as Kari and T.K. smiled.

˝Bye bye.˝

˝Here's the cake!˝ Nancy came back from the kitchen.

˝Cakee!˝ Kids were so happy to see that cake.

˝Oh, my. Are you two that hungry?˝ Nancy asked.

˝Yeah!˝

˝Yes!˝ They both replied.

˝Dear God, that Tori. All he eats are cakes and sweets.˝ Sora sighed.

˝Tell me about it. Mika sometimes asks for cake in her sleep.˝ Mimi totally agreed with her.

Tai and Matt just laughed.

˝What's so funny you two?˝ Sora asked as she raised an eyebrow. And Mimi did too.

˝Nothing.˝ They replied.

* * *

><p><span>In Kari and T.K.'s bedroom…<span>

They put them each in their own cradle as T.K. stood behind Kari with his arms around her waist, his head nuzzling in her shouder. ˝Look at our little angels, T.K. Aren't they adorable?˝

˝They're beautiful. Just like you.˝ T.K. whispered as Kari turned around to see him.

˝Oh T.K.˝ She smiled as he kissed her.

˝Come on. Let's go down. Others are waiting.˝ She said as they left the room.

* * *

><p><span>Downstairs…<span>

T.K. and Kari just came down.

˝Aunt Kari, Uncle T.K. you better hurry up or there won't be any cake left!˝ Tori said as he stuffed that cake into his mouth.

˝Is that so?˝ Kari chuckled.

˝He's not kidding, sis. He and Mika ate 3 pieces already.˝ Tai said with a laugh.

˝Yeah. They're whole covered in choclate.˝ T.K. laughed.

˝Yeah. No matter how many times you tell them to eat slowly they just stuff it in like there's no tommorow.˝ Sora giggled.

˝That are our kids!˝ Tai chuckled.

˝You said it pal!˝ Matt added.

They all laughed, talked and played with the kids. After few hours they all decided it was time to go to sleep although the kids disagreed.

* * *

><p><span>With T.K. and Kari…<span>

˝This was a fun night wasn't it?˝ T.K. chuckled.

˝Yeah.˝ Kari giggled.

˝Tori and Mika are really energetic.˝

˝Yeah. They are so full of life.˝ Kari said as she dressed up in her pijama.

She went over at the cradle to check up on the twins.

˝You don't have to check up on them every five minutes honey. They are fine.˝ T.K. said as he pulled her away and pushed her down on the bed as he fell on top of her and kissed her.

˝T.K.!˝ She laughed as he kissed her neck.

˝What? You don't like it?˝ He joked.

* * *

><p><span>With Mimi and Matt…<span>

Matt was already in bed as he waited for Mimi to come. She was in other room putting Mika to sleep.

She finally came. ˝Took you long enough.˝ He smirked playfully as he sighed.

˝Then next time you go shower her and put her to bed.˝ Mimi said sarcastically.

˝Sure, why not.˝ He simply said as he got on his knees on the edge of the bed to reach out to Mimi and pull her down on the bed.

˝Matt, I have to…˝ She got cut off by his kiss.

˝You can do that later. I haven't kissed you since this morning.˝ He chuckled as she smiled and kissed him back.

˝I love you Mimi.˝

˝Love you too.˝ She replied as he kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

><p><span>With Sora and Tai…<span>

˝Oh, dear God that child is so restless!˝ Sora sighed as she entered the room.

˝He didn't wanna sleep again?˝ Tai asked.

˝No.˝ She replied.

˝I can't wait to sleep.˝ She threw herself on the bed and closed her eyes, but Tai had other plans. He leaned on her and started tickling her.

˝Tai!˝ She jumped and started laughing. ˝T…T…Tai…S..stop…s…s..top…˝ She laughed so hard that she could barely speak.

When he finally stopped he waited a moment to let her catch a breath. ˝Tai…what was that for?˝ She asked.

˝I just love to see you laugh and smile.˝ Tai said as Sora blushed.

˝Oh, Tai.˝ She giggled.

˝Now come here.˝ He pulled her close to him and kissed her. She was tired but she didn't resist at all. She enjoyed every second of it.

He pulled away and looked at her. ˝I love you, Sora.˝ He said as he removed her hair from her face gently.

˝I know you do.˝ She joked.

˝What about you?˝ He asked.

˝What about me?˝ Sora pretended like she didn't know what he was talking about.

˝Sora…˝ He raised a brow.

˝Silly…you know I love you too.˝ Sora giggled as she patted him on the head.

˝I know. But I just love to hear you say it.˝ He said with a smirk. She could see he was asking for more kisses. He tackled her on the bed once again and leaned forward for a kiss.

THE END


End file.
